


The Spirit Maiden's Choice

by GerudoSpirit



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Ghirazel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerudoSpirit/pseuds/GerudoSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novelization/reimagining of Skyward Sword. Zelda is an ordinary girl (or so she thinks) who lives on a floating island in the sky known as Skyloft. On the day she and her friend, Link are to participate in the Wing Ceremony she hears the voice of a demon lord calling out to her from the surface below. An unlikely romance develops when Zelda is captured. To what lengths will they go to be together? Ghirahim X Zelda. I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise. Original story and characters belong to Nintendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The long awaited day of the Wing Ceremony had finally arrived, and all her practice was paying off. Zelda stood in the courtyard of the Isle of the Goddess. She sang an ancient song as she strummed a golden harp.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess... Unite earth and sky... Bring light to the land..."

The young woman's angelic voice carried in the wind, gaining the attention of her Loftwing. It swooped down to answer her call. Zelda produced a letter and handed it to the bird. The Loftwing took the letter in its bill and flew towards the Knight Academy. Zelda smiled in anticipation and continued to play the song to calm her nerves as she waited.

Just minutes later, a young man with golden blond hair appeared in the courtyard. When Zelda noticed him, she breathed a sigh of relief and cheerfully spoke. "Oh, good morning, Link. I see that my Loftwing got you out of bed. I thought you might sleep in and forget to meet me here."

Zelda showed her childhood friend the harp and drew attention to her attire. She wore a pink dress that reached below her knees. Her long, bright blond hair was tied back in pastel pink and green ribbons. A white cloth was draped over her shoulders and tied in the back.

"This outfit and harp are mine to use in today's ceremony, since I will be playing the role of the goddess," she told him excitedly. "I've been told that this harp is just like the one that the goddess used in the legends. You see this wrap around my shoulders? I made it myself for the one who wins in today's race. So, how do I look?"

"You look great!" Link assured her.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you ready for today's Ceremony?" Zelda's father, Headmaster Gaepora said, approaching the two young adults. "Link, I see you're here as well. Outstanding. I'm so glad to see that you're up bright and early. This sure is out of the ordinary for you, but I'm sure today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once. If you win in the ceremonial race today, you and Zelda will perform the post-race ritual together, so give it your all."

Zelda hesitated momentarily and then sharply replied, "Father, I'm worried Link won't win today."

Link flinched and look embarrassed. He knew what his friend was about to say.

"Link has not been practicing recently, and when he does get on his Loftwing he appears to be daydreaming."

"No need to worry, Zelda, although I understand your concern. Today's race will test both the skill of the rider and their connection to their Loftwing. Winning won't be an easy feat. Although I haven't seen Link practicing as hard as the other students, I'm sure you know deep down he'll win with flying colors. Link's connection to his Loftwing is like one I've never seen before in my 25 years as headmaster of the academy. Everyone on Skyloft meets their Loftwing in this courtyard when they are young, but Link's first meeting with his bird was extraordinary, as I'm sure you recall. The bird that came to Link was a Crimson Loftwing, a breed so rare we had once thought it to be extinct. Link did not even need any coaching when he first met his Loftwing. Why, even you were envious of Link that day."

"But if Link fails, he won't be able to become a Knight of Skyloft," Zelda said sadly.

"Zelda, my dear, it's as if you become a completely different person when you worry about Link," Headmaster Gaepora chuckled.

Zelda turned to Link and took him by the hand, pulling him along towards a wooden platform overlooking the sky. "I want to see you practice your flying before the race. Go on, Link. Jump off and call your bird."

"But I can't sense my Loftwing out there..." Link stammered.

"Nice try, but you're not fooling me. Off you go!" Zelda retorted, giving Link a sudden shove.

"Wait!" Link let out a startled scream as he lost his footing and began to plummet.

"Ok, Link...call your Loftwing!" Zelda shouted as she watched Link fall further and further. Link whistled for his Loftwing.

Headmaster Gaepora came to stand by Zelda's side and looked over the edge, waiting and watching, but nothing happened. "Hmm, his Loftwing sure is taking its time..."

Zelda gasped. Her heart jumped into her throat. "Oh no, something's wrong!"

Zelda dove off the platform, brought her fingers to her lips, and whistled for her blue Loftwing. When she was on its back, she prompted it to take a deep dive. Within seconds, her Loftwing caught Link in its talons, and they flew back up to safety.

Link sat on the grass, traumatized and trying to catch his breath. Zelda stroked the fur on her Loftwing's back, checking it over for any sign of injury.

"Are you two alright?" Headmaster Gaepora asked. "It's unheard of for a Loftwing to ignore its master's call."

Link stood up, "I still can't sense my Loftwing out there. I'm afraid there might be something wrong with him."

"I'm so sorry, Link. I should have believed you," Zelda apologized.

The bell at the Knight Academy began to ring, signaling that the Wing Ceremony would begin soon.

"Link, why don't you go to Instructor Horwell, and ask him if he can delay the race while you look for your Loftwing."

"But father, if Link goes to Instructor Horwell, then he'll just come to you."

"Ah, you have a point. Link, go tell Instructor Horwell to meet me in my quarters, so I can explain the situation."

Link nodded. "Zelda, could you help me find my Loftwing?"

"Let me make sure my Loftwing is alright, and then I will be right there to help. This could take a few minutes."

Link ran toward the Knight Academy to begin his search.

~

"I feel terrible. I don't know what came over me. Pushing Link off the platform like that was reckless and stupid. Lately, I can't stop worrying about Link and if he'll succeed at the ceremony. I'm not sure why this is. I know it's unfair of me to show favoritism like this. I should feel more 'may the best rider win', but I just can't help it. I guess I won't make a very good goddess for the ceremony, will I?" Zelda asked her father as they walked back to the Knight Academy.

"It's perfectly alright to feel that way, my dear. I've watched you and Link grow up together, so I know how close you two are. It's only natural to want him to win. You'll make an excellent goddess for the Wing Ceremony. Give yourself some credit. You managed to learn to play the harp in such a short amount of time...and just between you and me, you play the Ballad of the Goddess with such emotion and skill, far better than any of the previous young ladies who have played the role of the goddess. It's almost as if you were born to play that instrument. You'd better go find Link and see if you can help him find his Loftwing. I'll be in my quarters until the start of the ceremony. I'll do what I can to delay the race."

"Thank you so much, father."

Zelda looked around and wondered to herself where exactly Link had gone to look. She spotted Jakamar working on a nearby gate.

"Excuse me, is there any chance you've seen Link come through here recently?"

"Why yes, actually I have. Link went into town...and I believe he was looking for Groose."

Zelda bit her lip anxiously and thanked Jakamar for his help. When she arrived in town, Zelda could see Link at the plaza trying to talk to Groose. Groose's two friends, Cawlin and Strich, stood close behind him.

All too aware of Groose's dislike for Link, she quietly made her way over to where they were, without any of them noticing. Zelda could easily tell what was going on even when she hadn't heard the whole conversation.

"...dragging our honored academy through the mud," she heard Groose say as he pointed at Link.

"And who might you be talking about, Groose?" Zelda demanded angrily, her hands on her hips. She stomped over to Groose, her boots loudly hitting the cobblestone.

"You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him?"

"Well..uh...I suppose..." Groose stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words around Zelda.

"Suppose? Suppose what?" she challenged.

There was a long silence from Groose. He blushed and finally replied, "Ah, just forget it."

Groose, Cawlin and Strich approached a nearby wooden platform.

"See ya later, Link. I hope you find your bird, or you'll have to sit out today's race. Good luck trying to graduate, loser. Just learn to accept failure, it's all you'll ever know," Groose taunted. The three students jumped off the wooden platform in unison and called their Loftwings.

"I bet those morons are responsible for the disappearance of your Loftwing. I'm going to fly around Skyloft to see if I can spot your bird. Don't worry, Link, we'll find your bird in time for the race."

Zelda ran to the platform and dove off, calling her Loftwing once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda had not found a single clue to the whereabouts of Link's Loftwing. She returned to the Knight Academy to ask other students if they knew anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an upperclassman named Pipit, standing outside of the sparring hall and signaling for her to come talk to him.

"I thought you should know, I just saw Link. He's going to the waterfall."

"Thanks!" Zelda called over her shoulder, rushing to catch up to Link.

Back on her Loftwing, Zelda saw Link emerge from the Waterfall Cave. She called to him, dismounted her Loftwing, and ran to his side. They were standing in an area that was more secluded from the rest of Skyloft. It was only accessible by Loftwing or by traveling though the cave. True to its name, there was a waterfall at each entrance.

"Hey Link, did you find your Loftwing?"

"No...not yet"

"Oh, how disappointing...well, there is a place up ahead where Groose and his buddies like to hang out. We still have to look there..."

As Zelda was about to say something else, she heard a faint, ethereal ringing sound.

"Come to me, Spirit Maiden," she heard a charming male voice whisper. A chill ran down her back at being addressed as such by the mysterious voice.

"Who...who's that,?" Zelda stammered. Skyloft was a fairly tight knit community, and this wasn't a voice she recognized. She looked around, feeling as though she was being watched. Nobody was around of course, it was just the two of them. From this spot, Zelda could not even see or hear anyone in town.

Link gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh...Sorry Link...I got distracted there for a moment," Zelda explained, wondering why Link hadn't heard the voice, too.

They rounded the corner of the outside of the cave and saw Link's crimson Loftwing inside an alcove, which was boarded up. Link rushed past Zelda and wasted no time cutting down the boards, as she looked on. She was still trying to process all that was happening today. Groose and his friends were really getting out of hand lately, but trying to ruin Link's chances of becoming a senior Knight Academy student was a new low, Zelda thought. As soon as the boards fell to the ground, the Loftwing stepped out, stretched its wings and took to the sky, circling close above them.

"I'm so glad we found your bird, Link. Now we've got to hurry..."

The ringing returned to Zelda's ears, and she could hear the voice again.

"My dear Spirit Maiden, I am waiting for you on the surface."

Link's relieved smile faded when Zelda trailed off. "Zelda?"

"Link...I heard this voice just a moment ago...did you hear it, too?"

"No...what does it sound like?"

"It's like someone is calling for me..."

Zelda hesitated and then changed the subject, not wanting her childhood friend to start questioning her sanity.

"Do you ever wonder what's beneath the clouds? I've been reading my father's ancient texts, and they describe a place beneath the clouds called the surface. It's said to be far more vast than Skyloft. I know everyone says it's a barren place, or that there's nothing down there, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Someday, I hope to see it for myself."

"Only you, Zelda, only you," Link laughed.

"What do you mean by that, Link?"

"You take those ancient books way too serious, and you're too old to be daydreaming. Even if there is something down there, our Loftwings can't fly below the cloud barrier. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Zelda conceded, deciding to drop the issue. "Well Link, it looks like your Loftwing is in good shape. We'd better get going. I'm sure everyone is eager for the ceremony to begin."

Link nodded. He was elated to find his bird and begin the race, but all Zelda could think about was the ominous, yet beautiful voice she had heard. She wondered if she would hear him again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda stood in the doorway of her father's office and poked her head in. Headmaster Gaepora and the two instructors, Owlan and Horwell, halted their conversation when they noticed her.

"Link has found his Loftwing!" she announced.

"Wonderful, now we can finally begin the ceremony. Why don't you head back to the plaza where the ceremony will be held. Instructor Owlan and I will be there shortly..."

He could see Zelda hesitate for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"...Is something troubling you, my dear?" asked Gaepora.

"I don't know if you're aware, but Groose has been giving Link a hard time for years, and it's only getting worse. I have absolute certainty that Groose was responsible for the missing Loftwing."

"Hmmm, then I'll be extra vigilant during the race."

"Thank you, father..."

Zelda was barely paying attention anymore.

"Is there something else?"

"Oh...no, it's nothing...I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," Zelda said as she forced a smile. Zelda quickly made her way out of the academy before her father could ask anymore questions.

When she returned, she saw that Groose appeared to be antagonizing Link once again, but Groose was turned away from Link and talking to himself out loud.

"Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our special moment alone...duh huh huh huh"

Strich and Cawlin were the first to notice Zelda's presence. They tried to get Groose's attention, and he jumped in surprise when he turned and saw Zelda.

"Care to explain what you meant by 'our special moment alone'?" Zelda demanded, she frowned and furrowing her brows. It took Groose a few seconds to regain his composure.

"Oh, ummm,I'm so glad Link found his Loftwing. I sure am looking forward to a fair race. Anyways, watch me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves."

...

When Instructor Owlan and Headmaster Gaepora arrived at the plaza, Link, Groose, Cawlin, and Strich all lined up just a few feet away from the edge of the wooden platform.

"May I have everyone's attention! We are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony! I will be attaching a bird statuette to this yellow Loftwing standing beside me. I will then release the Loftwing to the skies. Whoever can catch up to the yellow Loftwing and bring back the bird statuette is the winner of today's race. The winner will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. She has crafted the gift herself. This young woman, as I'm sure you all know, is the lovely Zelda!"

Groose failed to stifle a giggle.

"and I want to see a fair race today. Anyone who is caught interfering with another rider will have to answer to me," finished Owlan.

"That goes double for you, Groose!" Headmaster Gaepora barked.

Instructor Owlan rolled his eyes and continued. "OK, gentlemen, get ready. At my order the race will begin…"

"Go!"

The four participants ran to the edge and jumped off. Zelda watched as Link's Loftwing faded into the distance, becoming a crimson blur. To Zelda, the seconds dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. The same thought kept repeating in her head.

If Link doesn't fly fast enough I'm going to be stuck at the top of the goddess statue with that creep, Groose!

After a few tense minutes she saw Link's Crimson Loftwing approaching Skyloft. Link held the bird statuette high above his head and waved it around victoriously. When Link came close enough, Zelda dove off the ledge to join him on his Loftwing. She felt like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Excellent flying, Link! Congratulations!"

They made their way to the top of the goddess statue on the other side of Skyloft. Once on the statue, Zelda asked Link for the bird statuette and placed it in the alcove of the goddess statue. She took out the harp and played the Ballad of the Goddess. Their Loftwings circled high above them as she played. Then, taking Link's hand in hers, she recited her lines for the ritual.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during the ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the ceremony. In accordance with the old ways, I now bestow the blessing of the goddess upon you."

She untied the sailcloth from around her shoulders and handed it to Link, neatly folded. A blue Loftwing design was stitched on the front of the simple white cloth.

"The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now give to you. They say the goddess gave her chosen hero a sailcloth just like this one. I made it myself, hoping that you would be this year's winner. I worked really hard to have it finished in time. If I had to give the sail cloth to Groose, I think I'd be jumping off the statue, myself", Zelda laughed and Link smiled back. "Speaking of which, you do know what you have to do next, right."

Zelda took a step towards Link, coming close. She motioned for him to turn around and pointed to the courtyard at the foot of the goddess statue, which was directly below them.

"You have to use the sailcloth to land in the middle of that circle! Come on Link, This is your moment. Let's see how brave you really are."

Before Link had time to respond, she gave him a quick push. Link yelped. Just a few feet from the ground, he raised the sailcloth above his head and safely landed in the center of the circle. Link breathed a sigh of relief as Zelda made her way down on her Loftwing.

Zelda clapped. "That was a perfect landing, Link. You know...seeing how you won today and since the weather is so nice, do you think we could fly around the clouds together for old time's sake?"

...

With the race and ritual completed, Zelda felt herself relax. They flew around near Skyloft on their separate Loftwings. They called to each other loudly so they could hear over the wind in their ears as they reflected on the day's events. With her anxiety fading away, Zelda's thoughts focused on the voice once again. She wondered who the voice belonged to, and how did he know about her? What had he meant when he said he was waiting for her on the surface, and why her? She wanted to bring this up to Link again, hoping he'd believe her this time. If she couldn't convince her best friend, she couldn't convince anyone else.

"Hey, Link...There's something I've been meaning to talk to you abut...," Zelda began, but then she was cut off by a blinding light. A massive dark tornado had suddenly appeared before them.

The sky became unusually dark, and the Loftwings shrieked and flapped their wings violently.

"What's going on!? What is this!?" Zelda screamed, struggling to stay on her Loftwing.

Before she could steer her Loftwing away from the tornado, she felt herself being sucked off the back of her bird and into the funnel. She was falling and falling fast, and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda awoke to find herself lying on the ground. She wondered to herself how she had survived such a fall. To her amazement, she was unscathed, and the golden harp she had used in the ceremony was without a single scratch. As she sat up, she observed her surroundings and was overcome by sights and sounds that were foreign and overwhelming to her . There were more trees than she thought possible. She had lived her entire life with the sky all around her. Now the sky was above her, and there was solid ground as far as the eye could see. The birds she saw looked nothing like Loftwings. The tiny birds that scampered around her were small enough to sit in the palm of her hand. A large pit winded down in the center of the area, and Zelda wondered at it's purpose, thinking it odd.

Zelda realized she was not alone. An old woman stood in front of an ancient stone structure. She was shrouded in a red, pointy robe. She had tan, withered skin and there was a strange marking on her cheek. It appeared to be a tattoo, but its shape had been warped with age. She had an impossibly long blonde braid wrapped around her head several times. The rest of the braid was curled into a circle that swung in front of her like a pendulum. The old woman appeared to be studying Zelda intently, and she seemed especially focused on the harp.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, but the old woman began to hobble over to where Zelda was sitting.

"Where am I? Is this the surface?" Zelda asked.

"Indeed, it is the surface. This area is called the Sealed Grounds. That's quite the fall you survived..."

"...There was this terrible dark tornado and...I've been hearing this voice calling out to me. Spirit Maiden...I think that's what it called me..."

The old woman appeared to be hanging on every word Zelda spoke, but after the last thing Zelda said, the old woman's demeanor changed, suddenly becoming very abrupt.

"Please come inside quickly. You are not safe standing around out here. Once you are inside, I have much to tell you."

"Who are you?"

"We have no time to waste. Please follow me."

The old woman's reaction startled her, but something inside Zelda told her she needed trust the old woman, that her life depended on it. So with little hesitation she followed her inside.

Once inside, Zelda felt an overwhelming familiar feeling, almost as if she had been here before. Sunlight poured through holes in the ceiling. Nature appeared to be taking back the structure. Moss and foliage grew on the support beams and elsewhere. Their footsteps echoed as the pair walked towards a small set of steps in the center of the massive hall.

"I have been waiting for your arrival many, many years. This is the Sealed Temple, and it is a temple to the goddess, Hylia. The surface was once a peaceful, prosperous place, protected by the goddess. All of that changed the day the earth cracked open, and evil was introduced to the land when malevolent beings emerged from the fissure. They were lead by their king, Demise. Demise's goal was to obtain a precious possession entrusted to Hylia by the three golden goddesses. This precious possession was the Triforce, which could grant any desire. To protect the Triforce and her people, Hylia gathered them on an outcropping of land and sent it into the sky. After a long battle, Hylia managed to seal away the Demon King. However, Hylia had been gravely injured and could not maintain the seal for much longer. Setting her plan in motion, the goddess gave up her divine form to be reborn as a mortal. Hylia trusted me with the task of waiting for her return, and now you are here."

"I do not understand...you can't be serious. I'm Zelda and I come from Skyloft. You have the wrong person."

"Ah, the goddess said her mortal form would be born on the outcropping of land she sent into the sky. Your safe arrival here is proof that you possess Hylia's soul. You are the spirit maiden."

Zelda's education at the Knight Academy had often drifted to ancient legends, but they were always vague. Now she was hearing more information about the goddess than she had ever thought possible, information that had been long forgotten on Skyloft from the thousands of years that had passed. Even as well versed on the ancient texts as she was, she felt her mind snapping under the gravity of everything she had been told.

"Why me?" Zelda whispered to herself.

"There is another who has a very important role in this. He is a boy your age, that I'm sure you know. His name is Link."

"Link?! Link will come down here, too? Can I wait for him here?"

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, you cannot stay here too long. You must hurry, but first I have something for you."

~

Zelda looked herself over, admiring the garb of the goddess. She wore a long white dress that reached her ankles. She now wore sandals instead of boots. Her hair was decorated with lavender colored hair ornaments, and on her wrists she wore matching bracelets.

The old woman directed Zelda out a different set of doors on one side of the temple. Zelda was greeted by bright sunlight once again, a stark contrast to inside the Sealed Temple. They walked up a short stone staircase and came to a dirt path leading into the forest.

"You must make haste. I'd advise you to keep moving. Don't stay in one place too long. Beyond this forest is Skyview Temple, your first destination. You must purify yourself in a spring deep within the temple. The harp you carry will be an invaluable tool for you along the way. It will open many doors for you, and you must play it at each destination. The song you are to play is an ancient song that you are sure to know. It is the song your people call the Ballad of the Goddess. Then, you will go to the province of Eldin, where you need to do the same at the spring inside the Earth Temple. Do you understand everything I have told you? Purify yourself in the two springs, one to represent the sky and one to represent the earth.

Zelda nodded that she understood.

"It is my deepest regret to send you out like this, but I must remain here and wait for the arrival of the hero chosen by the goddess, your Link. However, a servant of the goddess will surely come to your assistance. She will instruct you on what you must do next. Now listen to me, you were predestined to come here, but that tornado was not meant to be. The seal is weak and I fear that the Demon King is trying to twist destiny in his favor. The surface is already teaming with monsters that were not here before. No matter what, do not permit yourself to be captured. For if that happens, all is lost."

"Captured? If the Demon King is sealed away, why should I worry about being captured? Is someone after me?" Zelda asked, her stomach coiling into knots.

"There's no time to explain. The servant of the goddess will tell you everything you need to know. You must go now. It's not safe here. You are exactly where they want you. You must make your way to Skyview Temple as quickly as you can. You will be in my prayers. The fate of the surface rests in your hands now, but do not loose hope, you are not alone."

Zelda gave another nod and took her first step into Faron Woods. The old woman watched Zelda walk away until she could no longer see her.


	5. Chapter 5

In an instant, a figure appeared at the Sealed Grounds in a flurry of yellow diamonds. The demon looked around, seeing no trace of the young woman he was searching for. Only a little time had passed since he had brought her down to the surface with his tornado, and yet she was already gone. He was too late. The servant of the goddess must have sent the girl away. He balled his fists in anger and his mind was racing.

His frustration turned to despair. His master was sealed away at the bottom of the pit, there at the Sealed Grounds. He couldn't waste any time to express the full range of his emotions. At least not now. The girl was out there somewhere, and she couldn't have gone far. He disappeared again in a flash of diamonds.

Along the way, something caught his attention. It wasn't the spirit maiden, but he noticed a boy in a green tunic wandering around Faron Woods. The boy also wore a green hat, which covered most of his golden blond hair. The demon recognized this boy. He had been with the spirit maiden when he summoned the tornado. The boy looked a little lost and confused. At the moment, he was trying to talk to an enormous kikwi. The demon chuckled at this and continued to watch. He followed the boy in green as he made his way to Skyview Temple. Maybe he would lead him to the spirit maiden, and he would be able to sense her presence again.

~

Link had been on the surface for several hours, and his search had lead him to Skyview Temple. Determined as he was, Link already felt very weary.

Just last night he had learned of his destiny when he was lead by a spirit named Fi to a secret chamber in the statue of the goddess. Fi had told Link that Zelda was still alive, and that he had a great mission to carry out on the surface. When Link heard this, he immediately thought back to what Zelda had said earlier that day. He was kicking himself now for not believing her.

With Fi's assistance, Link believed he was close to finding Zelda. After all, Fi could sense Zelda's aura. He had just entered a large circular room deep within Skyview Temple when he was suddenly taken aback by a blinding light. When the light dissipated, he saw a man standing before him dressed in a dark red cape. The man raised his sword towards the golden door in front of him, but then he hesitated. The man willed his sword to disappear into a multitude of black diamond shaped shards.

"Oh it's you.I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are, not in pieces. Not that your life or death has any consequence. It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her just beyond this door. Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon lord who presides over this land you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim," he told Link proudly as he flipped his long white bangs dramatically. "In truth, I much prefer to be indulged by my full title: Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not fussy."

Link scowled and unsheathed his sword, for the man standing before him had just openly admitted to being responsible for Zelda's disappearance.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy. The girl would have been mine already if it wasn't for that loathsome servant of the goddess who snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?! Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"

Ghirahim disappeared momentarily.

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed."

Leaning over Link's shoulder, Ghirahim whispered into his ear. "Still it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Ghirahim stuck out his inhumanly long tongue and hissed. Link gasped and quickly turned around. Ghirahim laughed in delight at his reaction.

Link ran at Ghirahim, ready to fight. Ghirahim effortlessly held Link's sword in place with his index and middle fingers. Ghirahim could sense a spirit inside the sword much like himself.

"Impressive sword, but you won't be able to land a blow swinging it around like a novice," he taunted, tossing it aside.

Ghirahim brought out his own sword again. Link charged at him once again, but Ghirahim quickly disappeared and then reappeared behind him. After a few quick strikes, Link collapsed. Ghirahim walked over to Link and leaned down, taking his chin in his hand.

"Whats your name sky child?"

"…Link," he managed to choke out, resisting the urge to be defiant in any way. He'd stand down and live to fight another day if it meant finding Zelda.

"I've spent far too much time teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence is gone, so I have no reason to linger here. Good-bye sky child. You may live this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead".

Ghirahim circled his sword around his body and vanished, leaving Link alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda stood just outside the entrance to the Earth Temple. She took a deep breath, relieved that she had already visited the spring at Skyview Temple.

The spring had been one of the most beautiful sights she had witnessed on the surface so far, but she didn't have the time to enjoy it for long. Once she had purified herself, a portal of light had opened up for her. She had been hesitant to approach the portal, but then she had heard a commotion coming from the next room. She had panicked and ran into the portal.

I wish I knew who or what made that sound, but there's no way I'm going back to find out. I probably couldn't get back there even if I tried...but what if it was Link?

The sound of a horn snapped Zelda out of her thoughts. She was soon horrified to see she was surrounded by three red creatures that were roughly her height. Zelda froze, holding the harp close to her chest. She turned to run, but there was no clear path to escape. One of them advanced towards her with a club in hand. Zelda screamed as the bokoblin brought down the club over her head.

~

Zelda came to in a sweltering heat. Her head was pounding, and her ears were ringing. She slowly sat up and looked around to realize she was chained to the floor.

No!

She came to the realization that she must be deep inside the Earth Temple. If only she could get free, she couldn't be far from the second purification spring. A few bokoblins stood around her as if waiting for someone to arrive. Zelda pulled at the chain with all her strength. It was no good. Zelda buried her face into her knees with dread growing inside her. Then she heard the bokoblins begin to scream and shriek. When she raised her head she saw a tall, slender woman with tan skin holding an orb of energy in her hand. The monsters lay dead around them and soon disappeared in a puff of dark purple smoke.

The woman had very short blonde hair. She had a long section of hair on one side of her head. She also had a teardrop tattoo on one cheek. Zelda couldn't help but feel like this woman was familiar, almost as if they had met in a previous life.

"Greetings, Your Grace. Let me introduce myself. My name is Impa, and I am a servant of the goddess. Hylia, or shall I say "you" entrusted me to assist you on this journey. It is my duty to help you remember what the goddess set out to do."

Cutting the chain binding Zelda, Impa urged, "There's no time to waste. The Earth Spring is in the next room." She pointed ahead to show Zelda the door.

Zelda felt overwhelmed by everything she wanted to ask, but she followed Impa into the Earth Spring and eagerly listened to everything she had to say. The Earth Spring was much like the first. A stone walkway lead up to a statue of the goddess, which was surrounded by shallow, clear water.

"I will accompany you from here on out. After you purify yourself in this spring, we must go to the Temple of Time in Lanayru. You cannot let anyone interfere with this process, even if they're on our side."

"Impa, I want to ask you something."

"hmm?"

"It's concerning how I got here…to the surface. Before I came here, I kept hearing a voice calling out to me…a man's voice."

Impa's face became uncharacteristically pale.

"The voice you heard belongs to a follower of the Demon King, named Ghirahim. He calls himself the demon lord. As you know by now, you are the goddess reborn as a mortal. He seeks to use your soul to resurrect his master. Your Grace, do you remember your life as Hylia? Anything at all?"

"No...I'm very sorry, but I really don't remember much...if anything."

"You'll remember. Just be patient."

Zelda went quiet.

"Your Grace?"

"I don't want to think about what would have happened if you weren't here. Thank you."

"Don't thank me for fulfilling my mission. There's no time to dwell on that. It's time for you to purify yourself."

Zelda approached the nearby statue of the goddess and knelt down to pray.


	7. Chapter 7

A broken chain lay on the floor. Ghirahim stared at the object, devastated . How much longer must he toil before he could bring his master back? To make matters worse, he had been unable to sense the spirit maiden's aura as of late. That meddlesome servant of the goddess must be behind that, he thought.

He had received word from his bokoblin minions that the spirit maiden had been captured and was being held inside the Earth Temple. He went there as quickly as possible with that pins and needles feeling growing inside of him. Once he arrived, he saw that she was already gone, yet again. Not even a single bokoblin was left to explain how the spirit maiden had once again escaped. What incompetent, useless minions they were! Ghirahim felt like he was about to scream but then he heard something.

It was the sound of massive doors creaking open. Ghirahim teleported to the head of a stone dragon statue at the far end of the cavern to get a better view. A figure in green appeared. Ghirahim held his breath, astonished that the sky child was still sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Hadn't he learned his lesson the first time? A few feet in, the boy stopped to look at the broken chain. Another figure emerged from the hilt of his sword. This figure was shiny and blue, and appeared to have feminine features. The figure seemed to be talking to the boy, and then after a brief moment returned to the sword. Ghirahim watched the interaction between the two with growing animosity. He felt incomplete. He longed to be reunited with his master, the Demon King. As the boy came closer, Ghirahim knew where he could channel his anger. He laughed at the sky child's misfortune. He didn't have time to fight him again, but he could create a monster to fight in his stead.

"Oh, it's you. Let me see…No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to have forgotten your name. Not that it matters really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to. I heard my underlings had captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. flustered, even…But what did I find when I arrived? The agent of the goddess…You see, what I'm trying to say is…"

Up until then he had maintained his composure, but then his voice began to falter from anger.

"That goddess serving dog escaped with the girl! I must have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master. I MUST HAVE HER!" Ghirahim shouted, flailing his arms.

Ghirahim paused a moment realizing he had lost his temper. This was not very becoming, so he took a deep breath and continued.

"I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with…complications to plans I laid out so carefully. But now that you're here I can release all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me. I want to introduce you to someone. Don't be shy. It won't take long before my friend burns you to a satisfying crisp, and let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step."

He wasn't about to waste his time with the sky child anymore. He was sure the monster, Scaldera, would end the boy's mediocre existence. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and left the boy to die by his creation.

After a few minutes, Ghirahim felt his creation fading away. He was slightly amused at the sky child's determination, but by this time he felt mostly indifferent. He didn't have time to waste, after all. Now finding the spirit maiden would be twice as difficult. He'd be sure to punish Link later.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda was walking towards the portal of light before her when she heard footsteps behind her. She could hardly believe her eyes. It was Link! Before Zelda could run to him, Impa stopped her.

"I cannot permit you to go to him, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself and focus on the task at hand," Impa told Zelda, holding out an arm.

Zelda frowned. She gritted her teeth and turned around, hanging her head.

"I..I'm sorry Link. I have to go," Zelda muttered, as she trudged towards the portal of light, leaving Impa with Link.

Zelda found herself in the middle of a vast desert. The sunlight beating down on her was almost unbearable in her condition. She could see a huge golden symbol in the distance. She recognized the symbol vaguely. It must be a representation of the Triforce, she reasoned. The Triforce was held up by a enormous golden bird. She couldn't help but think the bird looked almost like a Loftwing. Perhaps her memories were returning after all. This wasn't the first time she had seen this symbol. The collar of her dress was the same shape. She waited patiently for Impa to join her, and when she arrived they began their walk to the Temple off in the distance.

"We are very close now. We will pass through the Gate of Time, where we will travel to the distant past. Once there, you may wait for Link. You must tell him what he has to do next."

By the time they reached the Temple of Time, Zelda was out of breath and her head was still pounding from earlier, but she refrained from complaining. She assumed Impa to be the type to not want to hear it. Impa turned back towards the massive doors they had came through. A ball of energy formed in her hand and she flung it toward the heavy stone doors, rendering them inaccessible.

Opposite of the collapsed stone doors stood a large purple gear which was perpetually turning. Impa explained to Zelda that this was the Gate of Time.

Zelda took out the harp and played the Ballad of the Goddess while singing along. Just as Zelda sang the final words, there was a loud crash behind them. The rubble that had been blocking the door had been obliterated in an instant. The sky began to turn dark, and Zelda felt her insides fill with dread as she was reminded of the tornado. She heard an all too familiar voice laughing manically.

She saw a figure emerge from the dust. It appeared to be a man dressed in a dark red cape. He dashed towards them at an impossible speed with a black sword in hand. Impa rushed toward him creating a blue barrier around herself just before his sword could make contact. The man started to swing his sword violently against the barrier like he was going at it with all his energy. He growled insults at Impa.

Zelda felt completely helpless. Her heart was racing as she watched Impa struggle to maintain the barrier between her and the attacker.

"Your Grace, go to the gate, quickly!"

Zelda stood frozen in terror. It took her a moment to react.

"Go!"

As Zelda turned to run, she glanced back momentarily to see the man thrust his sword with such force against the barrier that it shattered. Impa went flying backwards, screaming in shock and immense pain. She fell to the ground with a loud thud and lay motionless. Without a moments hesitation Zelda ran to her side. She was still breathing, but appeared to be unconscious.

Oh no! What now?

Then the man turned his attention toward her, and she could get a better look at his features. His hair was as white as snow, and the left half of his face was obscured by a curtain of bangs. His lips were the same color of white as his hair. The area under his eyes were both thickly lined with purple. On his left cheek she could see a diamond design when his bangs swayed in the wind. A large blue diamond-shaped jewel hung from his right ear.

He smiled widely at her, filling her with fear like never before. She had never seen anyone smile at her this way, but everything in her told her it was evil. Zelda turned to run again, but her legs felt like jelly. Everything around her began to turn hazy. Her brain was telling her to run, but she felt like she was running in slow motion. He quickly picked her up and effortlessly hoisted her over his shoulder. To her surprise, he held her so gently, as if she were the most precious treasure to him. In her shock, Zelda dropped the harp and it clattered loudly to the stone floor. The man gave an insane, victorious laugh.

"My dear spirit maiden, let's not keep the Demon King waiting."

She was sure of it now. It was the same voice she had heard on Skyloft. This was the demon lord Impa had warned her about?! Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and Zelda's vision whited out as they were enveloped in yellow diamonds.


	9. Chapter 9

When Zelda opened her eyes, she realized she was back at the Sealed Grounds. Sitting her down momentarily, Ghirahim began to examine her closely. He grabbed her arm and pulled up one of her long sleeves. He did this in a hasty fashion, first one arm and then the other.

"You must be in perfect condition to revive the Demon King. You're not hurt are you?"

Before Zelda could get a word in, Ghirahim was pulling up the hem of the dress and running his hands up her legs, searching for any sign of injury. Zelda instinctively tried to shove Ghirahim away, but he maintained his grip on her, unfazed. He stopped inspecting her and looked straight into her eyes.

"If you were not the goddess reborn I'd punish you for your audacity. Or do you want to end up as a crater in the ground?" he growled, frustrated.

She struggled in his grip at that frightening mental image. He gave her a smirk and softened his voice.

"My lovely goddess, I've been searching all over the surface to find you," he said running a gloved hand through her hair tenderly. "And now..."

Ghirahim trailed off. He was now pulling his hand back and looking at his glove. It was stained red with blood.

Ghirahim was shaking in anger. "Those idiots! Can't those bokoblins follow simple orders? It looks like the ritual will have to wait."

He held Zelda tightly in his grip and snapped his fingers, disappearing again.

Materializing, Zelda saw that she was in a beautifully furnished room. It was easily one of the biggest rooms she'd ever seen. There was only one door. Zelda wondered at the point of a door when Ghirahim could teleport. Sunlight poured through a window and reflected off the white marble floor. A king sized canopy bed was the focus of the room. Other pieces of furniture included a vanity table with an attached mirror.

"Welcome to my abode. I hope you'll find it to your liking."

Zelda was beginning to catch on to his mind numbing, insincere politeness. This exquisitely furnished room matched Ghirahim's eccentric taste so much so that she assumed he must have used his powers to create everything.

"My deepest regrets to leave you here, but I must dispose of those two maggots. I can't let them get in my way, not when I'm this close. What are their names? Link and Impa?"

"Don't you hurt my friends!" Zelda screamed at him.

"Hurt them? No, I'm just going to snuff out their very existence. While I'm gone, why don't you be a good girl and go to sleep."

"Never!" Zelda snapped, still trying to maneuver out of his tight grip.

"I don't believe that was a request."

He gently placed a gloved hand on her forehead. Zelda began to feel drowsy. The last thing she heard was Ghirahim's voice.

"My dear Spirit Maiden, your assertiveness is certainly adorable, but let's not forget who's in charge here. You may have been the goddess in your past life, but I don't follow your orders. My loyalty is to the Demon King."

Zelda collapsed to the floor at Ghirahim's feet. He looked down at her broken form and shook his head as he laughed. He had to remind himself that this pathetic creature housed the soul of the goddess. Her long white dress was heavily soiled with dirt and perspiration. Despite this, Ghirahim had to admit that this girl before him was quite lovely. He was filled with a strange curiosity about her. His only company had been the bokoblins. He knew his master would probably be gloating if he could see what Hylia had been reduced to. He would clean her up. He wouldn't dare offer his master a filthy goddess.

Ghirahim willed her to rise in mid air. Zelda remained deep in sleep. His magic wrapped around her like ribbons obscuring her form. The garb of the goddess disappeared and yellow diamonds against flesh were soon replaced by skintight fabric. It was much like his own clothes, but Ghirahim had to admit he liked the way it looked on her.

Taking her in his arms, he could sense her heartbeat inside her small frame. She was breathing lightly and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Such a shame. Such beauty, such grace, only be wasted and destroyed soon...

Ghirahim rebuked himself inwardly. The Demon King would not be pleased if he knew what Ghirahim was thinking. He tucked her into the canopy bed and sat down on the edge next to her to take a closer look at the deep cut on the top of her head. Ghirahim wasn't one to tend to wounds, especially a human's, but he quickly reminded himself that his master depended on it. What if the wound became infected and she died? This might be his only opportunity.

Ghirahim stood up and looked around the room, making sure there was no way for her to escape. He would return soon with the items necessary. If the sky child or servant of the goddess were to get in his way, he'd make them wish they had never been born. Their shrill screams would make all his hard work worthwhile. He'd make sure the spirit maiden would hear their screams of agony as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Zelda felt so comfortable wrapped up in the silky sheets. They were far more luxurious than anything on Skyloft, and yet, she longed to go back.

Images of home played out in her dreams. She dreamed of picking pumpkins with Link; playing with her father's beloved pet, Mia; and of meeting her Loftwing when she was little. Up until now, her world had been so small and familiar.

Zelda was trying to remember where she was exactly. It had only been a day, but Zelda felt as though she had been asleep a very long time. Even Skyloft felt like the distant past. She was on the surface, in some room designed by a demon lord. He was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She didn't know how to react. Her eyes simply widened in fear as she recalled everything the old lady and Impa had said. "If you are captured, all is lost." But it couldn't be true, could it? Surely, Link and Impa were looking for her right at this very moment, weren't they? Were they even still alive to look for her?

Ghirahim was sitting at the vanity table, looking at himself in the mirror. He seemed quite pleased with his appearance. He had taken off his cape cape. Now she could see what he wore under it. It was a white unitard with diamond cutouts that exposed parts of his chest, stomach, and legs.

Zelda realized that her head didn't hurt as much as before. She touched the top of her head. There was a gash there. She recalled when she had been captured by the bokoblins at the Earth temple. She had been knocked unconscious from a blow to the head. She looked at her hand, but there was no trace of blood. Had it been cleaned? Zelda pulled the covers away from herself to realize she was wearing new clothes, a white unitard, just like the one Ghirahim wore. Zelda felt a wave of nausea wash over her, feeling so exposed.

"What did you do with my dress, you creep!?" Zelda demanded.

Ghirahim turned and smiled, admiring his work.

"I took the liberty of giving you a fabulous new outfit. Do you like it? I think it looks much better on you than that old rag you were wearing before. Well? Say 'thank you'."

Zelda carefully considered her next question. She swallowed hard, unable to conceal her fear.

"Did you...find them... Link or Impa?"

"I couldn't find either of them. No matter, the surface is a dangerous place. The sky child would be hard pressed to last another day. I'll deal with that twig, Impa, if the need arises."

Zelda didn't dare ask another question about Link or Impa. She would have to be satisfied for now.

Ghirahim stood up and strode over to the bed where Zelda sat. He leaned down until she could feel his lips nearly trace her neck. Her heart fluttered involuntarily in her chest. No one had been this close to her before. She tensed up nervously at his touch, but she didn't pull away. He whispered into her ear.

"My little goddess won't try to escape from here, will she? You see, it's impossible for you to leave this room without my help. If you attempt it, there will be consequences. Does my precious girl understand?"

"...Yes...", Zelda answered.

"Unfortunately, that wound will take some time to heal," he said running his hands through her hair again. "I suppose I have to feed you in order to keep you in good health until the ritual."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a large bowl of various fruits appeared.

"Go ahead. You may eat as much as you wish," he said as he held it out to her.

Zelda hesitated. Did she really want to accept food that had just come out of nowhere or take it from someone like Ghirahim?

"Do you really think I'd do something to your food? I'm afraid you have no choice except to trust me."

Zelda looked down. She was hungry, but didn't want to take any chances.

Ghirahim sighed. He reached into the bowl, grabbed a small apple, and took a bite of it.

"See? It's safe. Now eat!"

Zelda took the basket. She set it in her lap and ate, knowing Ghirahim wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Well?"

"They're...very good," Zelda answered honestly. She suddenly felt very self conscious to be watched so carefully while being made to eat. She was quickly catching on that Ghirahim demanded praise for every little thing he did for her.

As the days passed, sleeping became her usual pattern. It was a way for her to escape and disassociate. Ghirahim was always there, watching from a chair next to her bedside.

However, on one particular night, Zelda awoke to find herself alone. Worse yet, she still don't know where she was on the surface, not even which region. Zelda was suddenly filled with dread that only grew after several hours of waiting, until she grew exasperated.

What if he has found another way to revive his master and has forgotten about me? What if I can't get out of this room? Link or Impa will find me. Right? Right?

Worry turned to panic the longer she waited. She would use this as an opportunity to try to escape, feeling certain her captor would not come back to punish her. She had to try at least.

She frantically rammed herself into the only door. It was apparently locked by some kind of magic, because it wouldn't budge at all. She hoped by some miracle it would break, but no matter how hard she tried nothing happened. She went to the window and banged her fist against it. Still nothing... except a sore hand. She screamed as loudly as she could, hoping someone would hear her.

Zelda felt hands around her waist pulling her away from the window.

Foolish girl, you've been trying to escape?!" Ghirahim shouted.

Before Zelda could react, her back was thrust against the wall with some force. He held her up against the wall, her legs straddled around his waist, so he could position her in such a way that they were eye to eye and nose to nose.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please put me down. This is hurting my back!" Zelda whined. Her spine ached from being pushed against a hard, ungiving surface. She squirmed uncomfortably, realizing her compromising position. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?" Ghirahim asked coldly. "I was pretty generous with that dear friend of yours and your guard dog, but I could have easily maimed them if I so desired. The goddesses could not conceive a worse punishment than what I could do to you."

"You wouldn't, in fact you can't hurt me, because you need me to revive that abomination of a master you serve!" Zelda said defiantly.

"How dare you! Girl, you're fortunate you are of more use to me alive. Stop taking advantage of my inability to punish you and cooperate, filthy wretch!"

She clawed at his exposed neck and shoulders with her fingernails. He grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them to the wall. The pain increased.

Zelda began to sob. "Please, just put me down. I'll cooperate. I promise! I won't try to escape again. I'll do whatever you want."

He let her slide down from the wall and onto the floor. She buried her face into her knees, wondering if all hope was lost. She had just made a promise to cooperate with the demon lord.

What have I done?

"I...I thought you weren't coming back," she cried softly.

Ghirahim folded his arms over his chest and nodded towards the bed.

"I'll forgive your little outburst, this time. Your pleas for mercy are quite adorable, my lovely golden haired girl".

Zelda got back into bed and curled into a ball, wondering to herself so many questions. Why didn't she hate him? Sure, she was afraid and nervous around him, but why didn't she hate his guts? Why did he insist on calling her 'lovely' and 'adorable' time and time again over the course of her captivity? Zelda was puzzled by Ghirahim's treatment of her, but she was even more perplexed at her inability to hate him.

Zelda shut her eyes tightly, hoping all this was a nightmare and she'd wake up back in her own bed on Skyloft. She eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It was still dark when she opened her eyes. Moonlight poured through the window, illuminating the room just enough to see a few feet in front of her. This wasn't a nightmare. This was all too real. She wept bitterly.

Ghirahim rose from his vanity table and sat down next to her.

"This type of behavior is not becoming of the goddess reborn. Get a grip, girl. I can't have my room flooded in goddess tears."

She just wanted someone, anyone to comfort her. She leaned her head against his chest and cried.

"When it comes time for the ritual...promise me it will be painless as possible...," she said softly.

Ghirahim stared blankly into the distance and stroked her hair.

~

The next few days passed very quickly, and she began to get used to his presence. He often told her stories about his master. Ghirahim's ability to talk about himself was extraordinary though. Sometimes he'd spend several minutes in front of the mirror sighing over his appearance. He obviously took great pride in his physical attributes. Sometimes Zelda would glance over and admire them as well. He had perfectly shaped lips that looked soft. His hair was always perfectly groomed. Everything about him left her captivated. Once, Ghirahim noticed her gaze. "Don't I just leave you breathless?" he asked holding his arms out as if showing off his physique. Zelda looked away quickly, blushing.

She had to admit that his personality was a bit obnoxious, but deep inside, his flamboyant disposition made her laugh. Everyday he seemed a little happier as he monitored the wound on her head as it healed over.

"You don't have to address me as Spirit Maiden. My name is Zelda," she told him one day, trying to coax him to use her name and not her title.

Eventually the day came when the gash had healed completely.

"The time has come to revive my master. It's a shame really. I was having so much fun with you. How might I reward my fair spirit maiden for her cooperation?" he teased, pulling her out of bed. Zelda looked down at the floor, sadly.

Holding her close again, they were off to the Sealed Grounds. She felt a strange comfort when pressed close to him like this, bits of their bare skin touching. She had somehow become infatuated with him. She had to admit, not being able to control her feelings about him was embarrassing. It was the oddest feeling. She wasn't afraid anymore. She felt more of a profound sadness that it had to end this way. In her head she knew she shouldn't feel this way towards him, but her emotions had betrayed her. She wondered what Impa would say. Zelda imagined Impa scolding her, sure that Impa would be as disgusted with her as she felt about herself now.

At the Sealed Grounds, Ghirahim looked at the marble stake impaled in the ground.

"My master...Demise," Ghirahim said, yearningly.

"Please don't do this. Your master, he's just using you. You can do better than this!" Zelda pleaded.

"No, no, I want this. Stop this foolishness! It is my purpose," Ghirahim shot back.

Ghirahim simply held held out a hand towards Zelda and she began to levitate. She rested on her back in mid air just under his hands. His hands moved back and forth a few inches above her body, but she could feel his touch, as if caressing her. A mixture of pain and ecstasy flooded through her as she felt her soul begin to leave her body.

"In a few moments you will become one with the Demon King, and your soul will be a part of him for all eternity," Ghirahim announced.

This was the worst thing that could have happened to her, not just her, but for the world that she was supposed to protect. Zelda prayed for a way out, and it was the most sincere prayer she ever made. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto the ground.

Zelda looked up at Ghirahim, and he was looking back at her. She saw a new expression on his face, a look she thought was ambivalence, a look of conflict.

The ground began to rumble, and Ghirahim's expression changed to that of concern. Zelda fell to the ground with a thud, regaining complete consciousness.

"What happened to my powers?! How could this happen? I've been waiting for this moment for so long! Why is this happening?" Ghirahim exclaimed, beginning to hyperventilate. Zelda backed away a few feet. The ground was still rumbling. Something was very wrong.

The stake in the ground started to spew a thick black mist. A behemoth of a monster rose out from the ground and towered over them. It was covered in black scales. It's wide maw opened to reveal a long row of sharp, pointy teeth. The stake was now on top of its head. The Imprisoned started to lumber forward on two thick legs, oblivious that its servant and its sacrifice were in front of it.

"Master! It's me! What are you doing?" Ghirahim pleaded.

Zelda screamed and closed her eyes tight, as she prepared to be crushed. She instead felt someone shove her. She opened her eyes to see Ghirahim lying on the ground, unconscious. The Imprisoned continued it's ascent towards the temple, its footsteps shaking the ground with every step.

Before she could act, she saw Link jumping down the side of the pit and floating down with his sailcloth.

"Hey!" she heard Impa shout. "Link, you can restore the seal using the Skyward Strike!" Impa instructed.

"Zelda, get back! Let me take care of this," Link warned.

The Imprisoned was making his way towards the temple, and Link was doing his best to keep it at bay by shoving the stake back into it's head. Link did this three times, and the Imprisoned was finally sucked back into the ground from where it came. Link used a Skyward Strike on the stake that remained to restore the seal.

"Link! I'm over here!" Zelda called to him.

He walked over to her. He gave Zelda a grieved look, like it was the end of the world.

"Zelda, get away from him!"

"He saved me," she said blankly, hardly believing it herself.

Impa came closer to see what was going on.

"Impa, I'm so glad you're alright!" Zelda said relieved.

"Impa, tell Zelda to come to her senses and...Zelda, why are you dressed like that?"

Zelda then realized she was still wearing the unitard that Ghirahim had given her, so that they were dressed very much alike.

"Oh...um...this...," Zelda said, trying to cover herself more with her hands.

Impa finally spoke. "Your Grace, the ritual may have failed, but this isn't over yet. You must still maintain the seal until Demise is defeated. The failed ritual may have only further weakened it."

Zelda looked down at Ghirahim's broken and battered form silently.

"I'm going to finish him off. This is payback for everything he put me through," Link said as he unsheathed the goddess sword.

Zelda covered Ghirahim's body with her own, shielding him from Link.

"Zelda, what are you doing? Move out of the way!"

"Link, I want to go back to Skyloft. Just for a little while? Please?" Zelda begged.

Link sighed. "Zelda, What are you saying? Don't you care about your destiny?"

Impa looked down at Zelda cradling Ghirahim's unconscious body in her arms.

"It seems Her Grace has had a change of heart," she said sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Ghirahim opened his eyes and looked around the small, unfamiliar room. A sudden surge of pain shot through him. He had been placed on a cushion on the floor. The first person he saw was Zelda. Zelda's clothes were different now, very plain and functional. Despite this, her appearance glowed with good health, her beauty almost goddess like.

"Good morning," she said, smiling down at him.

"What is this place?"

"You're on Skyloft now, or to be more exact the Knight Academy. Ghirahim, why did you save me like that...down at the Sealed Grounds?"

Ghirahim paused for a moment and replied with some hostility, "I could ask you the same question."

"You mean why did I bring you to Skyloft? Well...it would be rather dumb of me to simply leave my enemy for dead, don't you think? At least I can keep an eye on you here," Zelda stated.

"Why didn't you just kill me then? What worth am I to the Demon King without my powers?"

"Don't talk like that," Zelda said, standing up.

"This is absurd. I demand that you restore my powers and return me to to the Surface. I am Demon Lord Ghirahim. You can't keep me here!" he said trying to summon any remaining dignity or authority he had left.

"You know I can't allow that. I don't want anyone else getting hurt again, not even you," Zelda replied calmly.

Ghirahim turned away from her. Zelda continued to talk to him regardless.

"When you're feeling up to it, I will show you around. The Knight Academy has its own sparring hall I think you'd like."

"What?! Because of you, I lost the one thing that meant everything to me. If it wasn't for my weakened state, I would give you the most excruciating death possible!"

Zelda looked like she was close to tears. "I know you don't mean that. It's all empty threats, and you know it."

With that Zelda went into the hallway, taking one last look at Ghirahim, before quietly shutting the door.

He asked himself the same questions, trying to come to terms with the truth. Why had the ritual failed? Ghirahim couldn't find an answer, or rather there was something he didn't want to admit to himself. But he knew it deep down inside, because he had acted on it when he saved her. This pathetic human girl had gone from simply a tool that he would use to revive his master to someone he suddenly didn't want to loose. He was angry with himself. He was angry with her. He hadn't fulfilled his purpose, she had robbed him of it by simply being herself. He tossed and turned unable to rest.

~

The students who witnessed the man limping down the hall were mystified. He obviously wasn't one of them. The small handful of students at the academy all knew each other, and they had never seen this man before.

Ghirahim paid no attention to the questioning glances of the students. He made his way outside and past a student in a yellow tunic.

"Out of my way!" Ghirahim growled, barely able to restrain hurling further insults at the student who reminded him of Link.

Pipit watched the man go into the sparring hall before abandoning his nightly rounds to ask about this strange newcomer.

The sparring hall was empty. Ghirahim hadn't seen Zelda on his way down. For that much he was thankful. He looked around for a sword, hoping some negligent student might have left one lying about. The only one he could find was a pathetically dull blade.

He thought about how would never be able to resurrect the Demon King. He was useless to his master now. The world his master wanted to create would never become a reality.

Ghirahim fell to his knees and thrust the sword as hard as he could into his stomach. He Fell onto his back, his blood starting to pool on the floor. As his consciousness was slipping away, he heard the doors of the sparring hall fly open. He could hear Zelda screaming and crying as he watched the light fade, feeling a deep sense of regret.


	12. Chapter 12

"You are worthless, less than worthless!" a voice boomed.

Ghirahim was in a dark void. He could only hear voices.

"Master, I tried!"

"You tried? Hah! You cheap, pathetic servant. The goddess reborn's attraction to you cost me my resurrection. Such a waste of my power to create you..."

The voice faded.

A new voice faded in, this one a thunderous, heavenly female voice. "Why do you continue to cling to an ungrateful master? You'll be given one last chance. I grant you freedom, you just have to accept it."

~

"He's gravely injured. I don't think he can pull through this time," Gaepora told his daughter, who became increasingly distraught. She couldn't stop crying.

"Maybe this is for the best, my dear. He doesn't belong here. Now your friend, Link, is worried about you. I'm sure he'll listen to anything on your mind."

Gaepora turned to leave Zelda to herself.

After a few moments she heard a familiar knock on her door, like a secret password she shared with her best friend.

"Come in," she said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Zelda, Why do you care so much about Ghirahim? He's the cause of all this. He nearly killed both of us. I don't know what happened between you two, but how could you cry over him after all he's done?" Link asked, looking confused.

"I can't accurately describe it to you, Link. No matter how much I try to reason with myself that I should be happy, it never helps. I guess I pity him. Hating him would only be a misplacement of where the real blame lies. Ghirahim just did was he was created to do. With what little free will he had, he showed me kindness that he didn't have to. I didn't believe it at first either. He could have ignored me when I cried, but he didn't. It was like he actually enjoyed my company. When I was with him, I felt something I've never experienced before. Do you think there's anything that could save him? I don't know what I'll do with myself if I lose him. I brought him here, so he's my responsibility. I can't just let him die."

Link thought for a moment and sighed, a little frustrated by Zelda's outlandish request. "There is something that might save him. I'll be back with it as soon as possible. But if he causes any trouble I'll personally turn him into remlit food."

"Thank you," she said, wiping her eyes.

After Link had gone, Zelda went to see Ghirahim, who had been moved to Gaepora's office. Ghirahim was laying on the mat, struggling to breathe. She held his hand in hers and waited for Link's return. Every now and then, she could feel Ghirahim squeeze her hand lightly.

After what seemed like hours, Link returned with a glass bottle. He handed the bottle to Zelda, and she could see a small pink light flying around inside.

"It's a fairy. It can heal almost any injury. Zelda, I can't tell you what to do. I'm sure you know how I feel. I can't make the decision for you, but I guess I'll stand behind whatever you decide to do."

After Link left, she said a silent prayer. Zelda uncorked the bottle, and the fairy went to the dying demon lord on the floor. The fairy flew around Ghirahim's stomach, healing it instantly.

Ghirahim's breathing eased and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"You saved me again? Why haven't you given up on me? As a follower of the Demon King, I do not deserve your mercy and I should not want it."

Zelda's voice hitched as she struggled to get the words out. It came out as a faint whisper.

"I can't go back to the way things were before I met you, if you're not with me."

Ghirahim wiped away the tears running down her cheeks.

~

"I know it's only been a few days, but I should go back to the Surface. You and I both know that it's not over yet," Link said, sounding serious.

Zelda and Link sat on a small plateau on Skyloft, where Link had asked her to meet him.

Link continued. "I want to see this through. I need to find out what I need to do next. When the old woman at the Sealed Grounds asks about you..."

"Just tell her I'm safe," Zelda cut Link off.

"I will...What's all this about maintaining the seal? Do you know what Impa meant?" Link asked.

"That I don't know yet... I'm still trying to recover all my memories. So I guess Impa told you about me? About Hylia."

"Yeah, and she gave me this..."

Link produced the golden harp and showed it to her. Zelda gave Link a relieved look.

"I can't believe I forgot, but I'm happy it's in safe hands. You should hold onto it. You might need it. Well, I should go now," Zelda told him as she stood up. "I hope you return soon, and please come back safe."

Link smiled as he looked up at her and nodded. She waved a quick good-bye before running off in the direction of the Knight Academy.

~

"Let me show you the proper way to do it," Ghirahim smirked as he watched Zelda hack at the logs in the sparring hall.

"What do you mean 'proper' way? I think my way is just fine, thank you very much," she said indignantly.

Ghirahim smiled and walked up behind her. He wrapped a hand around Zelda's arm, leaning in close.

"Try swinging like this," he said as he moved her arm to show how she should swing.

In reality, she only pretended to not know how to swing the sword so she could get close to him.

~

Skyloft's annual festival was held a few days later. Everyone gathered around the plaza. Link returned from the surface for the night so he would be be able to attend. Groose, Cawlin, and Strich were hanging out together off to the side, mocking the people that were dancing. Ghirahim and Zelda walked down the dirt path from the Knight Academy. The villagers stared in shocked silence. Who was this man? Ghirahim payed no attention to them and smiled smugly down at Zelda.

Zelda waved to Link across the way and he returned the gesture. Groose approached Link and appeared to be questioning him, looking wildly confused, pointing at Ghirahim and Zelda. Link put a hand on Groose's shoulder and walked him back to the corner like he was explaining something. At least now Groose would stop bullying Link, Zelda thought to herself, smiling.

Ghirahim and Zelda walked into the crowd and danced together to the harp songs being played. He held her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around him as they looked into each others eyes. The dance ended and she beckoned him towards the waterfall on the other end of Skyloft.

"There's something I want to show you," she said. They walked through the cave and emerged on the other side. A small waterfall flowed in front of them and all the stars in the sky shined brightly in the darkness.

"This is where I first heard your voice calling out to me that day. I never imagined all this in my wildest dreams, but I don't regret any of it," Zelda said.

Standing in the moonlight, she took in his appearance without looking away. She leaned against his body, resting her face against his chest.

"When you were in my care on the surface, I often watched you while you slept..I wanted you, but I knew I had to deny myself or it would mean the ritual to revive my master would be void...but to tell you the truth, I don't want to be used by him anymore. I deserve better, greater things. I've decided I'm going to live for myself now, and for you. I've realized I want you more than anything else. I've wanted this from you for so long," he explained to her softly.

He leaned down to meet her face to face. Their lips met, and they stayed like that for the longest time, and when she grew tired, she fell asleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Ghirahim and Zelda stood at the entrance of the Knight Academy. She told him the same thing almost every day. "You don't have to walk around Skyloft aimlessly. You can stay here with me."

"Darling, you know I don't belong at the academy or even on Skyloft. I'm only here for you. Until later...," he said kissing the top of her head.

Zelda watched him turn and walk away through the front gate. She had hoped that he would adjust to life on Skyloft, but as long as he was safe she was happy. The people of Skyloft often eyed him with curiosity and suspicion. They knew he came from the surface. Children would often walk over to Ghirahim and try to strike up a conversation, only for their parents to pull them away. This didn't bother Ghirahim. He was amused by their reactions to him.

~

Zelda went upstairs to take a bath, which was her morning routine. She disrobed and arranged her waist length hair into a bun on top of her head. Settling into the bath, she thought of the previous night, particularly that kiss and everything Ghirahim had said. She wanted every night to be like that. She smiled until her cheeks were sore. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her life as Hylia. Lately, she was able to recall more and more of it. She could remember sending her people into the sky and the different land dwelling races that assisted her during the battle thousands of years ago. She remembered how Hylia had sealed away Demise. She had no memories of Ghirahim, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate. She got out of the bath and put on a fresh set of clothes. She brushed her hair and arranged it as she always did.

She went back downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast. Groose and his buddies sat together as always and were goofing off. They were a particularly boisterous group, so she sat down at the other table. She sat next to Karane, who was the only other female student at the Academy.

"Us females have to stick together," she had told Zelda once. Karane and Zelda weren't particularly close, but their living quarters were only separated by a wooden partition.

The lunch lady, Henya, brought out a plate of food when she saw Zelda sit down. Breakfast consisted of pumpkin bread and eggs. Zelda thanked her for the meal and began to eat. Karane scooted closer to Zelda and said very quietly, "I saw you at the dance last night with that kinky looking guy you brought back from the surface."

Zelda laughed, "His name is Ghirahim."

"I want to go to the surface, too!" Karane said.

"Hmmm, you might be able to someday soon," Zelda replied, shoving the last bit of pumpkin bread into her mouth.

She told Karane she would see her later and turned to leave, but she was startled to see Groose standing in her way. Cawlin and Strich still sat at their table watching intently.

"Link told me everything about that freak. What does this Ghirahim guy have that I don't?"

"None of your business, Groose. Step off!"

Groose looked slighted. "He's got the ugliest face I've ever seen. How do you fall for a guy like that?"

"Get your eyes checked, Groose!" Zelda shouted as she went back upstairs to her room. She slammed the door.

"Ugh, he's a jerk, he's a jerk!" Zelda groaned. She heard the door to her father's office open from the other side of the hall.

"Oh, is that you, Zelda? I've been meaning to talk to you," said Gaepora, his voice growing closer. "What is troubling you, my dear?" She could tell he was right outside her door now.

"It's nothing...," she lied.

"Well, if you'd like to talk, you know where to find me," he said. She heard his door shut again.

She let out a long sigh and crossed the hall to his office, feeling a little guilty. His office was a fairly large room with a wooden desk, a stain glass window, and several shelves lined with many books. Headmaster Gaepora was quite the scholar. There were books on almost any subject from ancient legends, to the history of Skyloft, and even practical information on Loftwings. When Zelda entered the room, he was admiring his massive book collection.

"Good morning, Father."

"And good morning to you. What's on your mind, my dear?"

"It's very complicated. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"You know, Zelda, I was there when Link acquired the goddess sword inside the statue. As much as I worried, I knew Link would find you. I know that whatever you and Link are up to is of great importance, so if you feel burdened by whatever is happening on the surface, I will listen."

"You might want to sit down for what I have to tell you. As you probably already know, Link is the goddess's chosen hero. I know I should have explained all this sooner, but...Ghirahim was responsible for that dark tornado the day of the Wing Ceremony. Please believe me when I say this. You see...I am...I was the goddess."

Zelda stopped short there knowing she shouldn't tell him anymore than that. He already looked quite alarmed, confused, and overwhelmed.

"What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"No, it's true, father. Just like you, I had a hard time believing it at first, but everything that happened on the surface only validated it as the truth. I know it's true, because I possess the goddess's memories. I know everything contained in those books over there, and I know so much more."

"My very own daughter turned out to be the goddess... It certainly wasn't a coincidence that you were chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's Wing Ceremony. I must say I feel humbled and unworthy to have you as my daughter, but I'm very concerned about you becoming so close to Ghirahim. You're telling me I almost lost you forever because of him, and yet, you've asked me to help save him these past two times? Had I known he was responsible for your disappearance, I might have thrown him off Skyloft myself. However, I can't ignore the cries of my daughter or the request of a goddess. I'm trying my best to understand. It just doesn't make any sense to me. As the headmaster of this academy I am an expert on the history of Skyloft and bird riding, but this...this is just beyond my comprehension. It's a shame your mother passed away when you were born. I'm sure she would have some words of wisdom to share with you regarding these sort of matters."

"Please don't worry so much about me, father."

"I just want you to be cautious. Listen, if you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you. I will."

~

Back in her room, Zelda sat down to write in her journal. Her last entry had been the night before the Wing Ceremony. She began to write about the surface and recent events. She had quite a lot to write about, and by the time she finished her shoulder ached. As she rubbed her sore shoulder, she heard voices outside her room.

"Move aside boy, you are testing my patience," said Ghirahim.

"Just try getting past me. Why did Zelda save a creep like you? Have you come to trade makeup tips with her or something? Ha!" Groose taunted.

"How dare you insult me! You're in my way, and the sight of your appalling hair is making my gorge rise."

Groose raised his voice more, "Make me!"

Zelda heard a loud smack, the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. Groose cried out and she heard his footsteps grow distant. Ghirahim finally came in, looking quite pleased with himself. Zelda smiled widely.

"That's Groose. He is like that with everyone who is close to me," Zelda explained.

"I thought I'd let my adorable golden haired girl have some time to think about everything I said last night," Ghirahim said confidently holding a hand out towards her. Rising from her chair, Zelda walked over to him, taking his hand.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I was so happy last night. Promise me we'll have many more nights like that," she said, smiling.

"I've never felt so filled with joy in all my existence. I'm not sure how to deal with this strange new emotion, but I know I have to have you. I'm afraid you have choice in this matter, you belong to me now," he said mischievously. He quickly twirled Zelda around and pulled her close to him. He caressed her belly and she quivered.

"Is my spirit maiden ticklish?" he teased, placing a hand under her top to trace his fingertips along her skin. She tried to keep from laughing too loud, but that only made it worse.

"Ghirahim, s-stop, everyone will...hear!" she said in between breaths.

"Then, let them hear," he said laughing, too.

She was on the floor now, trying to squirm out of his grip, but he was much stronger and quicker than her.

"Hey, whats going on over there?" Karane said from the other side of the room, the partition being the only source of privacy.

Ghirahim finally stopped his tickle torture. His insane laughter came to a halt slowly.

"Until next time," Ghirahim said, heading out.


	14. Chapter 14

Zelda sat on one of the wooden ledges at the plaza, admiring the view. Beams of light emanated from the cloud barrier below. Zelda thought of Link using them to travel back and forth from Skyloft to the surface. Everything that the people of Skyloft had previously thought about the surface had become obsolete in the past few weeks. Before, travel to and from the surface was unthinkable. Now Link could come and go as he pleased.

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda noticed Link's Crimson Loftwing heading towards Skyloft. When he saw her there, he jumped from his Loftwing and brought out his sailcloth.

Zelda stood up to greet him, dusting off her clothes.

"Whats new?" she asked.

"Actually, that's just what I came to talk to you about. The old lady at the Sealed Grounds tells me it's imperative that you return to the surface. She says that the seal binding the Imprisoned is so weak it could break at any moment."

"I guess I have no choice... I have to go back," Zelda hesitated, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Let's go, then," Link motioned for her to follow him on her Loftwing, pointing to the green beam of light over the clouds.

"Wait, Link...Do you think we could leave tomorrow morning?"

"But why?"

"I want to be more prepared, and I have some people to say goodbye to. I didn't get to last time. I hope you understand."

Link sighed and then finally managed the words, "Alright, we'll meet here in the morning."

Zelda had been dreading this the most. She dreaded meeting the old lady again, who had told her to avoid capture at all costs. What would Zelda tell her? Would the old priestess be disappointed in her the same way that Impa had been? Zelda wanted life to go on as it was now, but she didn't want Hylia's sacrifice to be in vain. She blamed and scolded herself for her not doing the right thing. She had spared her enemy's life and brought him back to Skyloft, where he could have been a threat. She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't bear to take any of it back. She had conflicting thoughts and feelings, and it was eating away at her inside. There was no one who could understand this inner conflict. Not Link, not her father. It had to be one of the most lonely feelings in the world.

The dread continued to build up all day. Zelda waited until nightfall in her room going over what she would say. She opened the cabinet to find the outfit Ghirahim had given her. Oddly it was now one of her most precious possessions, but she hadn't worn it since the failed ritual. She quickly changed into it for tonight's meeting. Feeling self conscious, she cracked the door and looked out into the hallway, making sure that no one was watching. It seems everyone has gone to bed. Perfect. She sneaked out the back doors and went to look for Ghirahim.

He was sitting on a narrow ledge, looking down at the dark clouds below. He sat posed as if for a portrait, with one leg dangling over the edge, the other leg bent against his chest. He looked quite comfortable and serene, despite that any human would have been terrified of heights.

"My whole existence I've thought about Skyloft, knowing you'd be reborn here...," Ghirahim said, still looking down. Despite losing his powers, he still had a knack for sensing her presence. He could always tell when she came near, by her footsteps. He finally stood up and turned to face her, looking pleased to see her in the outfit he had made for her.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous tonight, my love."

"Ghirahim, come to the goddess statue with me. We'll talk there."

They walked together, Ghirahim's hand on her shoulder as if protecting her. Zelda silently listened as he went on a diatribe about life in general on Skyloft.

"...and those fluffy creatures with the big ears have become quite a nuisance! What do you call those things? Remlits?"

Zelda tried her best not to laugh. "I don't know, Ghirahim. I think they like you."

"Ah, excuse me, I got carried away once again. It's just like me to almost loose my temper over trivial matters such as these."

"Almost...," Zelda teased.

This was her first time back at the isle of the goddess since the day of the Wing Ceremony. It was such a surreal moment to be here with Ghirahim. Ghirahim tapped his long, slender fingers against his hip as if bored and waiting for her to speak.

"Well?" Ghirahim asked, growing slightly impatient.

"As you know, our lives have been turned upside down due to...circumstances. Now I have to fulfill my original mission that I...I mean Hylia set out to accomplish... I don't know what this entails completely, but I want you there with me. I know you'll be happier going back."

She'd never seen Ghirahim look this elated in quite a while. His white lips curled into a big grin as he squeezed her to him in an over-exaggerated fashion.

"This is such good news...why, it just fills my heart with rainbows! I can finally go back to my station as demon lord of the surface, but if I don't have you, I have nothing. I will make you my queen. Don't forget that you belong to me now. You didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you?"

Zelda stood in stunned silence for a few seconds still locked in his embrace. "Queen?" she stammered.

"Once Demise is defeated there will be no one more powerful than me and I can truly be called the demon lord. I require a queen who is worthy of me."

"I do not know what to say. I've always dreamed about the surface, but I never imagined something like this."

"You'll make a fabulous queen, beloved. Don't be so modest. I want to see a smile on my beautiful golden haired girl's face."

Zeld blushed and forced a smile.

"You are far too valuable to me to let Demise have you now," he whispered into her ear.

"What do you mean, Ghirahim?"

"Soon, you will know."


	15. Chapter 15

Zelda rose early the next morning. In her past, it wasn't unusual for her to wake Link up first thing in the morning. Things had certainly changed. Link no longer had the same knack for sleeping, now burdened with his destiny. It was clear that their carefree days of simply being Knight Academy students was long over. After all, what else was there for Link to learn after his adventures on the surface? It seemed their life on Skyloft was coming to an end.

She realized she hadn't told her father about her plans. She went straight for her father's office, still in her night clothes. Opening the door to Headmaster Gaepora's quarters she saw Link talking to her father. Headmaster Gaepora was at his desk, petting his remlit, Mia.

When Mia noticed Zelda she leapt off the desk and immediately went for Zelda, rubbing and weaving between her feet. Her high-pitched squeaks melted Zelda's heart as she leaned down to scratch one of her big ears.

"Link says that you will be returning to the surface with him today, is that true?"

"Yes, I was just about to tell you. I've got some loose ends to tie up."

"I can imagine...I'm very proud of you, Zelda. And Link...watch out for my girl while you're down there, will you?" He patted Link on the shoulder. Zelda gave her father a big bear hug.

"I appreciate your concern father, but I can hold my own if necessary. There's no need to worry too much."

"Ah, you're quite correct, my dear. I'm sure this academy has instilled in you all the right things. As I said before, Link, I never thought any of this would come to pass in my lifetime, but I hope to see what the surface is like for myself at some point. The best of luck to both of you!"

Zelda returned to her room, changing into the unitard and getting ready for the day ahead. No more being afraid of what people will think, she reassured herself. It wouldn't be the first time she had been seen like this. She had been wearing it the day she returned to Skyloft, much to everyone's confusion. She hadn't cared at the time. She had been a nervous wreck. But today, she and Ghirahim would return to the surface together and face whatever destiny had prepared for her. She wanted to go wearing her prized outfit for luck.

When word spread around the academy that the three were returning to the surface, there were mixed emotions. Students gathered to say their farewells to Link and Zelda. Groose didn't take the news so well.

"Why does that pompous weirdo get alone time with Zelda?" Groose sulked. "I'm twice the man he is! Right guys?" Cawlin and Strich nodded vehemently.

Zelda called her Loftwing to the Plaza, opting not to dive off. She had a passenger this time. Zelda positioned herself on the back of her Loftwing, Ghirahim got on behind her.

"Afraid of heights?" Zelda raised an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I am a demon lord. You can't scare me. Although, I must concede I've never ridden a bird before."

When he saw that they were ready, Link hopped off the platform and whistled for his Loftwing. Zelda followed behind him toward the emerald beam of light.

The two Loftwings made their landing in front of the Sealed Temple. Ghirahim hopped down from Zelda's Loftwing and held out his hands to help her dismount. His hands grazed her behind as he assisted her, holding it there for the slightest moment.

"Ahem!" Zelda blushed and looked over her shoulder to make sure Link hadn't noticed. She was relieved to see Link stroking the fur of his Loftwing. She turned back to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim grinned widely, looking around the Sealed Ground. She smiled faintly, feeling a little less anxiety. He was so captivating to her, she nearly forgot why she had returned to the surface.

"Wait here..." Zelda squeezed Ghirahim's hand.

"Don't keep her long, Sky Child. I grow rather...impatient when my time is held up." Ghirahim called to Link.

Zelda followed Link through the temple doors as he held them open for her. Her hands trembled and began to sweat. The sounds of birds chirping outside faded slightly, but were still audible when the doors shut behind her. Zelda envied their bliss. They were oblivious.

The old woman stood in front of a new Gate of Time in the center of the temple. Zelda had no indication it existed when she first visited the Sealed Temple.

"Ah, I see you've returned. I'm very pleased..." the old woman said trailing off. Zelda could sense the old woman's concern. Zelda had expected this, but something was off. It was like the old woman already knew what was going on, as if she had known all her life. She chose her words carefully.

"Your Grace...what have you done with the dress I gave you?"

The old woman looked over the odd outfit Zelda wore with increasing displeasure showing across her wrinkled visage. With the strategic diamond cutouts, Zelda looked more like a demon than a goddess.

"I hear from Link that you were captured and the ritual was nearly completed. Thanks be to the goddess that you are safe now. However, I am disappointed... Link tells me that you've become enamored with to a certain demon named Ghirahim. As Hylia reborn, I expected more from you. That garment you're wearing was created from his malevolent powers. I was hoping to dismiss everything Link had told me, but I need no further proof."

Zelda looked down at the floor.

"What do you think, Zelda? Do you think a demon can love?"

Zelda wanted to protest, but she simply bit her tongue. Zelda shot Link a pained look. Link caught her glance and then looked away, rubbing the back of his head. Link, who she had stuck up for when he was bullied, who had sworn so long ago to keep her secrets, was now telling the old woman every move she made. The old woman's words stung, and Zelda felt the shame creeping in again. Zelda didn't have a problem defending others, but defending her own actions was a different story.

"I suppose it can't be helped. Your Grace, now you must fulfill your purpose. You must uphold the seal binding the Imprisoned. Link has opened the second Gate of Time, as you can see before you. Do you remember what the guardian told you about the Gate of Time?"

"Yes, but she didn't tell me how to maintain the seal."

"Your Grace, you possess the spirit of the goddess. Look deep into your memories, and I'm sure you will remember. What is Hylia telling you to do?"

Zelda heard a soft voice whispering inside her mind. It was a voice she remembered from long ago, a voice that had been her own. She didn't want to believe what the voice was telling her. It was too horrible to be true. She felt her knees start to give as she nearly collapsed to the floor. She felt numb.

"Zelda, what is it?" Link was looking at her, on edge.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but you had to remember it for yourself." The old woman's face contorted into a sorrowful look.

"You can't be serious!"

"It is a sacrifice, but it must be done."

"I'm so sorry..." Zelda said under her breath as she turned and ran as quickly as she could, her feet click-clacking against the dusty stone floor as she fled.

"Zelda, wait!" Link called. "Tell me, what's wrong?!"

Zelda ignored her friend's pleas and ran out through the side doors. She just wanted to get away, to be alone and to think.


	16. Chapter 16

There was a long silence in the Sealed Temple. Link was too overcome with disbelief to move. Zelda had just done the unthinkable. Something had upset her so immensely she ran. He had noticed his friend on edge and becoming increasingly distraught at the old woman's knowledge of the situation, but Link had never expected her to react in such a way.

"Link...I hope you can catch up with her." The old woman's jaw almost hit the floor. She was nearly speechless.

Link rushed through the temple doors towards Faron Woods, his heart pounding, as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Zelda!"

His childhood friend was no where in sight. Link looked towards the woods with an aggrieved look. After all he had been through on the surface, he was completely exhausted. He had visited all three regions on the surface, and he had done it all for her. When he had learned she had been captured at the Temple of Time, he thought he had failed her. For that, Impa had reprimanded him a second time for being late. Then when he was reunited with Zelda, he had been utterly devastated to learn that she wanted to spare their enemy. Of all things! Ghirahim was the reason this whole mess began. Then to top it all off he had returned to each region to collect the three sacred flames to temper the Goddess Sword while Zelda tended to Ghirahim's injuries on Skyloft. It almost seemed unfair. Link felt like he was a million years old. He hung his head and went back inside.

Then Link was hating himself. How could he think such things about Zelda? She had been captured and held against her will for weeks. Poor Zelda. Who knows what that weirdo did to her, whether physically or mentally. How could she care for him? If it wasn't for Ghirahim, Zelda would be maintaining the seal now. Link was sure of it.

Link couldn't meet the old woman's gaze now.

"Zelda's gone..." he said.

"She's the goddess reborn. We have to get her back. I do not enjoy pointing out the obvious, Link, but we can't fulfill Hylia's mission without Zelda's cooperation."

"I....I know..." Link said.

"I think you and I both know why she ran, Link...."

"I have a guess...but tell me, why would Zelda be afraid to maintain the seal?"

"I'm sorry, Link. It is not my place to explain the seal. Zelda will have to explain it to you when the time comes. I pray you can find her before it's too late. Zelda isn't to have any more contact with the demon. He has already caused too much of a disruption to Hylia's plan. He must be dealt with."

"As much as I can't stand him, I don't think he could cause anymore trouble. He lost his powers. He is pretty much useless to Demise now, right?"

"Do you really think that, Link? Do you really think that someone like him can just turn their back on their master? We should take every precaution and destroy him." Then the old woman paused for a moment. She sighed. "That outfit...he made it just for her?" The old woman shuddered at the implications.

Link recoiled at the thought of Ghirahim getting any sort of perverse pleasure at seeing Zelda like that. Link bit his lower lip, unsure of how to reply. A knot was forming in his stomach as he made his decision.

"I'll find Zelda and bring her back as soon as I do."

Link went out through the front temple doors towards the Sealed Grounds where Ghirahim was waiting. Ghirahim sat on the edge of the pit looking down at the seal. He turned when he heard Link's footsteps.

"Where is she?" Ghirahim asked.

"She's gone... She ran off."

"What?! Where did she go? What happened?"

"I won't give that information to a psychopath like you. I'm going to look for her. Please, just leave. Just leave me and Zelda alone. Maybe when you're gone she'll come to her senses. Just get out of here!"

"You know what? Fine! I'll find her first, and you'll never have to see me again after that. In fact, you'll never have to see either of us again. The day I don't have to see your bothersome face will be a splendid one indeed!"

Link watched as Ghirahim disappeared into the woods. The knot in Link's stomach tightened. What had he done? Zelda was somewhere in Faron Woods and now Ghirahim was headed in the same direction, threatening to find Zelda and take her away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised, this chapter contains a non-explicit love scene. You've been warned.

Faron Woods had grown quiet as the sun began to set. Zelda had found shelter inside an enormous hollow tree, big enough to sit and sleep comfortably. She knew the bokoblins were likely still in the area, and she had to stay quiet and be careful. Zelda shivered and pulled her knees to her chest, trying to maintain warmth.

Zelda was racked with guilt, worried she had shamed herself beyond redemption already. So many emotions swirled through her head: shame, anger, and confusion. She felt absolutely disgusted with herself. She felt as though she were about to vomit.

She listened for the telltale grunts of the bokoblins, but there was no sign of danger, at least for the moment. She soon grew tired and lay on the mossy ground inside the tree.

"What did you think, Zelda? Did you think a demon could love?" Zelda hears the old woman say the same thing she had asked in the temple. She looks over her shoulder. No one is there, but she can hear a low indistinguishable murmur in the air, as if an invisible crowd were watching.

Zelda is teetering dangerously close to the edge of the pit, except she can't see the bottom of it. She looks to her right to see him standing by her side. His moonlight white hair hides half his face. His gloved hand reaches out for hers and she takes it. She is uncertain, but his shapely pale lips curl into a half smile before he looks down into the pit. She doesn't feel afraid when he looks at her, but she can't bring herself to smile back. A gentle wind blows through her hair. She looks away for a moment.

"It's not too late to turn back. You can still turn back." Zelda hears the soft feminine voice plead with her. It's the same voice she heard in the temple that had whispered to her. Zelda finds her both comforting and distressing all at once.

"I'm so afraid." Zelda replies to the voice, without ever moving her mouth.

"I've been watching you from the edge of time. I understand how you feel. We share the same soul. I know you're afraid. I'm afraid, too, but this is a war. I believe in you and I know we can finish this with my chosen hero's help, you just have to trust me."

Zelda looks back at Ghirahim, who hasn't said a word yet. He is smiling down at her serenely, unaware of the voice she hears. She feels lost in his dark eyes. She is hypnotized.

"It was I who took his powers away and caused the ritual to fail. But I also gave him a chance at a new life for your sake, Zelda. I did it for you knowing your brokenness."

Ghirahim bends slightly to meet Zelda face to face. He is drawing her in, beckoning her. Her lips part. She hesitates.

The soft voice continues. "There is another reason...I saw his desire for you was true. But that doesn't make it right and it doesn't change his evil nature. He is still a creation of the Demon King. Do you still love him, Zelda? You can't maintain the seal effectively like that. Would you choose him over your destiny?"

Zelda thinks he might fade before her eyes if she doesn't act.

"I'd give up everything to be his." Zelda leans in and kisses him in front of that invisible crowd. She kisses him just as passionately as if nobody was watching. The murmurs increases in pitch and intensity. Her mind is screaming at her to stop, but she can't begin to explain why she suddenly feels so free. It is intoxicating. She feels him corrupting her innocence. She loses herself, and worries that her purpose is becoming undone in that very moment, but it feels so right. She almost wants to laugh hysterically, almost. They break the kiss slowly, sadly.

The low murmur in the background fades out. Something is rising from that pit. Something sinister is opening its massive jaws down below and Zelda recognizes the sharp pointy teeth and the dark scales that cover its body.

Zelda feels someone or something push them. She lets herself go as they fall hand in hand into the darkness.

Zelda jolted awake from her nightmare when she felt the sensation of a silky glove caressing her cheek. She knew who it was even before her eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight.

"Ghirahim....I'm glad you're here." She said cheerlessly. Dread began to build inside her.

"Well little goddess, care to explain what you're doing in a place like this at this ungodly time of night?"

"I remembered what I had to do to maintain the seal...." Zelda said with some apprehension, worrying how he would take the news.

"And? What was it?" Ghirahim tried to find a comfortable position next to her.

"Back at the Temple of Time, Impa told me I had to travel to the distant past. I didn't understand why, or rather Impa remained very cryptic and didn't tell me much. Today, inside the Sealed Temple, I remembered Hylia's plan. The old woman tells me it's a sacrifice I have to make. Back then, I would have fulfilled my destiny without a moment's hesitation, but now....."

Ghirahim frowned. "Is there something you're not telling me? You aren't to keep any secrets from me. So, I won't keep any secrets from you. The Demon King created me as a vessel to a dark power. He created me perfect - a demon made in the likeness of your people." Ghirahim gestured proudly to his long pointed ear with the blue diamond shaped earring dangling from it. "The Demon King spared no human ability and with my demonic powers I was greater than any mortal. I am a living weapon."

Zelda's deep blue eyes widened. A weapon?

Ghirahim continued. "But, I'm also a man of good taste. I like beautiful things, so ever since I laid eyes on you, I desired you. I was filled with thoughts and feelings that confused me. I pushed them away at first. I didn't know how to deal with them. I was completely surprised I could feel a desire for anyone, especially a human. It even scared me just a little. Demise may have created me for one purpose, but rather than fulfill that purpose, I choose to be with you. Nothing can change my mind, Zelda. So you will trust me, and you will tell me everything."

Zelda's heart sank as she began to speak, trying to gauge his reaction. "I must travel to the distant past when Hylia first sealed the Demon King away, and in order to maintain the seal, I will sleep for thousands of years. I can only wake up once the Demon King is defeated. But it's a very dangerous thing, maintaining the seal. As time goes on, I'll only grow weaker and as a result the seal will suffer. What I'm trying to say is...my very life would depend on Link's ability to vanquish Demise. I don't want to think about what will happen if he fails. I may never wake up."

For a moment Zelda saw a flash of distress in Ghirahim's features.

"That wretched brat is searching for you as we speak, but...." Ghirahim's expression relaxed and he leaned towards her. "I can take you away again. It will be just like before. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ghirahim purred, stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Zelda's forced herself to reply, but she gave Ghirahim a desperate glance that belied her words.

"You can and you will." He said more forcefully this time.

"If the Imprisoned breaks free...."

"Let the Sky Child deal with it."

"It's not safe. It's not safe for Link, and it's not safe for you. I'm sure the Demon King does not look kindly on those who betray him. This is why I must do this."

"Enough of this foolishness. I've already lost too much. I can't lose you, too. I swear to you, whatever it takes, I won't let you do this. We're leaving right now. We'll....." 

Zelda's hope faded. As much as she longed for him to take her away, she knew he couldn't. He certainly couldn't teleport now without his powers. Leaving now would mean traveling on foot. She worried that they might run into Link along the way. If that were to happen, it would surely start a fight that Link would most certainly win. Ghirahim did not need to be reminded of this, but didn't want to admit out loud the horrible truth. That soft boy in green had become more powerful than him. Ghirahim gritted his teeth. If only Link didn't have that sword.

"No, Ghirahim...just stay with me. I'm very tired, aren't you?" Zelda tried to speak calmly, but her voice trembled.

"We will leave first thing in the morning then. Hmm...there's still the outstanding matter we talked about last night. My plans for you... I promise you a life beyond your wildest dreams, one you could never have imagined growing up on Skyloft. Whatever you desire will be yours. Now, tell me. What is it you desire?" Ghirahim held her chin, looking into her eyes. Zelda looked down, not meeting his gaze.

"I will fulfill my purpose....even if it kills me, but when I seal myself away I want to do it as your queen."

"No more talk about sealing yourself away." Ghirahim wrapped his hands around Zelda's waist and his strong arms gathered her to himself, sitting her down on his lap, with her legs straddling him.

He leans in, nearly pressing his lips to hers and whispers, "Someone of your splendor should become one with someone as stunning as myself, don't you agree?" She can see a smirk form on his white lips.

Zelda began to weep softly.

"There are no need for tears. You are a beautiful queen....my beautiful queen."

She stroked the bangs out of his face and softly kissed the diamond tattoo on his cheek. She pressed her lips to his, but he kissed back fiercely. When Ghirahim slid his tongue against hers, he was surprised to feel the spirit maiden deepen the kiss and do the same. Ghirahim dug his fingers desperately into the skintight fabric around her hips. Zelda whined, but didn't break the kiss. Her heart started to skip a beat as she felt his growing desire for her. Zelda's cheeks grew hot, realizing the thin layers of fabric between them. Zelda lay back and pulled Ghirahim down with her, interlocking her fingers with his. She removed his gloves and pulled his bare hands towards her beating heart.

"Let me feel your bare skin against mine," she whispered. She didn't feel so cold anymore, even as he began to undress her.

Zelda wonders to herself how it started. How in Hylia's name had they got to this point? Zelda finally decided it had started with the first forbidden glance or maybe at his touch or his breath on her neck when she had been held captive. She knows tomorrow there is the possibility of entering into a sleep without end, so she gives herself over to him completely. There is a sadness in his voice when he says her name. Ghirahim kisses her long pointed ears and nuzzles against the thickness of her hair which has become unbound in the frenzy. She can't help but quiver at his touch as Ghirahim's hands explore her body. His long white bangs tickles against her skin as he kisses down her front. Zelda tries her best to stifle a whimper as he lavishes attention on certain parts of her. She fears that they will be discovered like this. He brings his lips to hers again just before he climbs on top of her. His toned muscles flex against her. When their eyes meet, Zelda is overwhelmed, realizing how intimately close they are. Their arms are wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. They roll and she is straddling him once again. He grasps her hips and controls her motion. Their muted gasps fill the air, mixing together. She feels the sensation of melting into him. Ghirahim has to cover her mouth when she nearly screams.

And when it's over, they lie like that, her body entangled with his.

"I love you to death, Zelda." Ghirahim sighs as he brings his face close to hers once again, giving her one final long kiss. The sun is rising and he waits for her to fall asleep.

Sunlight poured through small holes in the tree. Zelda awoke to the sounds of birds. She opened her eyes and raised her head slowly, pushing her hair away away from her face.

"Ghirahim....?"

He was gone. She wondered where he had wondered off to. Zelda shivers. She collected her clothes off the ground and quickly got dressed.

Before Zelda could ponder anything else, she heard footsteps coming her way. She held her breath and stayed perfectly still, but the footsteps grew closer. Whoever it was must have heard her. Zelda carefully poked her head out of the tree to see Link. When Link saw her emerge from the tree, he gave her a relieved smile and ran to her.

"Zelda, why did you run away like that? You had me worried."

"I'm sorry, Link."

"If you're ready...I'll take you back to the Sealed Temple."

Zelda looked around her. The woods were empty, except for them.

"...You're right. Let's go."

Zelda followed after Link. She glanced back at the tree a few times until it grew smaller and smaller, until she couldn't see it any longer. No turning back now.


	18. Chapter 18

Ghirahim returned from the deep woods carrying an armful of fruit, heading back to the enormous tree. Zelda would wake up soon and he wanted to surprise her.

Look what the spirit maiden has done to me. Not like a demon lord at all...more like some pathetic human man. Ghirahim chuckled to himself.

He looked around, half expecting to see one of Demise's bokoblin minions. He didn't want to have to answer any awkward questions about where he had been, or why he was carrying all this food. The bokoblins were inept, but they weren't completely stupid. Perhaps if he encountered one, Ghirahim could string them along to help him fulfill his own desires. They were not that far from where the Imprisoned slept. He knew he had to get Zelda away from Faron Woods soon. Maybe he could have the bokoblins make sure the sky child wouldn't interfere while he did this. Of course he'd never let on his true intentions to the bokoblins. How amusing, he thought, trying to keep the spirit maiden from the Imprisoned, instead of taking her to him. In Ghirahim's mind, Zelda was now his in every way.

He was thinking about the way Zelda looked when he left just a few hours ago. She had rested on her side, asleep, curled into a ball. Her shoulder rising and falling with each breath. He had marveled at how beautiful she looked.

Ghirahim made his way through the clearing and peered into the hollow tree. "I got these just for you...Zelda?"

The space she had slept was vacant now. He dropped the armful of fruit. His mind was racing.

"Damn!" He clenched his fists, cursing himself for leaving her alone. If he still had his powers, the sky would be changing colors right now.

There was only one place she could have gone. Ghirahim sprinted towards the Sealed Temple.

From a distance, he saw her. Link held the door to the Sealed Temple open and motioned for Zelda to go in. She hung her head as she walked through the door, disappearing into the depths of the temple.

"Damn him!"

...

The Sealed Temple felt unusually cold. Perhaps it was just a chill in the air, or perhaps it was the icy stare the old woman gave Zelda as she came forward. The old priestess seemed to be waiting for Zelda to speak.

"I'm ready to pay the price for what I've done...I'll maintain the seal...I've wasted so much time. I'm sorry."

The old woman's features softened, but as Zelda came closer, the ancient one perceived a change in the spirit maiden. Something about it made the old woman recoil.

Link felt the tension in the air. He didn't think much of it, until the old woman spoke, her voice shaking.

"...Your Grace...What have you done...?"

Zelda flinched. Link put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you through the gate, alright?"

Zelda nodded weakly. Link gave her a gentle push as he guided her through the Gate of Time.

Zelda looked around as she emerged on the other side of the Gate of Time. She couldn't fathom that the structure had been around for so long, but now she was standing thousands of years in the past. The first person she saw was Impa. Impa gave her a relieved smile. Zelda wondered what Impa thought about her. Perhaps Link hadn't told her as much as he told the old woman.

"Your Grace, at last you are here. In this age, this place is known as the Temple of Hylia. Demise has only recently been sealed away by Her Grace, the goddes." Then Impa raised an eyebrow as she looked Zelda over. "You're still dressed like that...It's a painful reminder of my failure to protect you. Regarding your capture at the Temple of Time... So sorry this has happened to you. I should have done more..."

"There's no need to apologize, Impa. There's nothing more you could have done. It's not your fault." Zelda looked up into her guardian's eyes.

Impa then turned to Link. "You have tempered the goddess sword in the three flames, now Zelda must bless it. Go through the great doors before you... Your Grace, know that I will keep watch over you. Such was my mission from the goddess." Impa bowed to Zelda.

Link and Zelda proceeded through the heavy doors at the rear of the temple. Zelda saw a ray of light coming through the ceiling over a pedestal at the far end of the chamber. She swallowed hard and turned to Link.

She held out her hand. "Link..."

Zelda took Link's hand in hers as she had at the Wing Ceremony and spoke evenly.

"Hylia's chosen hero, you have persevered through many hardships and journeyed far in order to reach this moment. Along the way you have awakened in yourself wisdom, power, and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you and your sword the strength to drive back the darkness that threatens this land."

The mark of the Triforce appeared on the back of Link's hand and gave off a faint, otherworldly light. Letting go of Zelda's hand, Link drew the sword and lifted it above his head. It transformed before his eyes. The mark of the Triforce appeared on the blade as well, glowing. Link studied the changes to the sword and then placed it back in its scabbard.

Zelda went silent and walked towards the the pedestal at the back of the room.

"Zelda, when are you going to tell me what's wrong? You've barely said a word."

Zelda had the urge to tell Link everything. She wanted to beg him to look for Ghirahim. She wanted to ask Link to find him and bring him to the temple to wait for her to wake up. Instead she held back, unsure of how Link would react.

Link hesitated, unnerved by her silence. "What must you do to maintain the seal? Whatever it is, you should hurry, so we can return through the Gate of Time."

"You don't understand, Link... Maintaining the seal isn't that simple... I have to stay here."

"Stay here? For how long?"

"As long as it takes...even until our present time. As Hylia reborn, I must hold the seal as long as I possibly can until Demise is defeated once and for all. The task of vanquishing Demise rests solely on your shoulders now. I will sleep for thousands of years so I have one request of you. When we were kids I always woke you up. Now I'm depending on you to wake me up." Zelda said this so softly, Link had to strain to hear her.

"Zelda, don't you trust me? Remember at the Wing Ceremony you were worried that I hadn't practiced enough? I am the goddess's chosen hero, right? Have some faith in me and yourself. Just tell me...how can Demise be defeated?

"There is one thing the old woman told me... The Triforce. I can remember it now in the deep recesses of my memories. Sometimes...I think about what it must have been like to guard it. She told me it could grant any desire. If you can obtain the actual Triforce, I want you to wish for the ultimate destruction of Demise. If you can do that, I'll be able to wake up, but..."

"I'll find it, I promise you. You'll wake up and all this will be over."

"Thank you, Link... Well, I guess this is it then... Despite all that has happened, I hope you still think of me as your friend. I'm still your Zelda..."

She ascended the pedestal and stepped into the beam of light. The light around her appeared to harden into a transparent amber crystal. Her last glimpse of the world was Link leaning against the crystal as if to say something. Her consciousness faded into dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

Ghirahim rushed through the Sealed Temple doors, enraged and frantic all at once. He noticed the loathsome servant of the goddess in the tall pointed red hood. This was the second time this particular servant of the goddess had got in his way.

"Where is she!? Where did the boy take her!?"

The old woman stood her ground, not saying a word, blocking the steps leading up to the Gate of Time. She was trying to stall him it seemed. He hoped he wasn't too late.

"I mean the spirit maiden no harm...Get out of my way."

The little old lady peered up at Ghirahim. A sly smile formed on her lips. It caught Ghirahim off guard and the old woman's audacity only made him angrier.

"I said move!" He sneered.

"It's already too late for you, I'm afraid," she finally replied. The old woman stepped away slowly. As Ghirahim came closer, the gate opened to show glowing gears turning counterclockwise. The old woman watched as Ghirahim disappeared into the past.

On the other side there was Impa. The young servant of the goddess held out her hand to stop him, and gave him an incredulous look.

"Still alive I see...How did you get here? Someone like you doesn't belong in a sacred place like this."

Ghirahim pushed past her. First, he saw Link, who had come to investigate the commotion, standing in the doorway. Further back, Ghirahim caught a glimpse of the crystal suspended in mid air at the back of the next chamber. He was too late. Inside was the form of a young woman in white.

Link fumbled for his sword as he back peddled, but Ghirahim was closing in on him with considerable speed. Ghirahim slapped Link with such force he collapsed to the floor, and the Master Sword fell some distance away with a loud clang. Ghirahim stood over Link.

"Now you've done it, Link! You have no idea how much pleasure I'd take in killing you. Too bad...You're the only one who can awaken Zelda now..."

Link looked at him, dismayed. How did Ghirahim know this? Had Zelda talked to him recently? Link decided to try to answer those questions later.

"Zelda made her decision. Accept it!" Link shot back defiantly.

Ghirahim suddenly screamed out in pain as a blue orb of energy hit him from behind in the shoulder. He hadn't noticed when Impa crept up behind him. He hunched over and grabbed the wounded shoulder.

"You'll pay for that, Sheikah..." Ghirahim winced in pain.

"Link, now!" Impa shouted.

Link quickly grabbed the Master Sword from the floor and hesitated. Impa, however, didn't hesitate when she saw Ghirahim right himself. She sent another orb of energy his way, hitting him in the back once again. He flinched and finally turned to face the slender blonde woman. There was a murderous look in his eyes.

"I think I'll just take this anger out on you. You've been a thorn in my side since the beginning."

Before Ghirahim could take another step towards Impa, Link came between them and swung the Master Sword towards Ghirahim's chest. Ghirahim went to block the blade with his fingers. It felt red hot and he cried out in shattering pain. His grip on the blade slipped, leaving a sizable cut on his hand. It was all Link needed as he held the blade one inch from the injured demon's throat, threatening to burn him...or worse.

"You'll have to fight me first before you lay a finger on her. Might I remind you that you don't have your powers anymore. I am no longer the novice you claimed me to be, and this sword is at its prime. Do you have a death wish, Ghirahim? I told you to leave, why didn't you listen?"

"I won't forget this, Link. I'll challenge you again when Zelda awakens, and I won't lose to you. Powers or not."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "With what sword?" he taunted.

Ghirahim gave an aggravated groan. "Damn! Wipe that smirk off your face Sky Child, or I will rearrange it!"

Link finally lowered his sword and placed it back in its scabbard. Ghirahim climbed the steps of the dais where the crystal was suspended.

"Stay away from her!" Impa hissed.

Ghirahim placed a bloody gloved hand to the glassy surface of the crystal that held Zelda.

"If Zelda doesn't wake up...I'll make sure you both suffer. I swear it. Demise doesn't mean anything to me now. Without her, I am..." Ghirahim broke off, about to lose what little composure he had left and scream.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, Link. If not to revive the demon king, then what does he want her for?" Impa whispered. It wasn't so much a question. She already felt a sinking feeling inside when she saw the way Ghirahim looked at Zelda as she slept, the way he held his hands against the crystal. Impa gave a sardonic laugh. "Fool..." Link wasn't sure she was talking about Ghirahim or herself. "You should kill him now. We don't know what he will do next."

"I...I can't... Zelda would never forgive me..."

"Are you saying it would be against Her Grace's wishes?"

"I know it. You do, too. You just don't want to admit it."

"Can you blame me? I'm not equipped for this situation, Link. Why didn't you inform me that he survived?"

"Because I helped save him per Zelda's request."

"You did what!?" Impa strained to keep her voice down.

"After we brought him to Skyloft we found out he lost his powers. He was in pretty rough shape to begin with, but things only got worse. Zelda came to me and asked for my help."

"Don't think this means that I trust him. Just get him out of my sight before I change my mind. I'll protect Zelda now." Impa glanced back at Ghirahim to make sure he hadn't heard her, but when she looked up at him, he was still staring into the crystal. A bloody smear could be seen on its surface.

...

The Gate of Time opened again in the present as the two figures appeared.

"I'll be waiting for her to awaken, Sky Child. I expect you to fix this. I've been far too soft with you already, and...look where it gets me." Ghirahim held out his arms, motioning to the empty air around him.

Ghirahim turned and left the temple. Link let out a sigh of relief. Everything was alright, everyone was still alive and in one piece, he told himself. Crisis averted. Not that Link had much to worry about. He was suddenly very grateful Ghirahim didn't have his powers anymore. Ghirahim couldn't challenge him or send monsters after him as he once did. There were no sword fights or battles against monsters with oversized eyeballs, at least not in this moment. Link was thankful for that much. They shared a common goal now, even if he wasn't actually on their side.

The old woman cleared her throat and spoke.

"So it is done..." she stated.

"Yes...Zelda is sleeping..." Link replied.

"I knew she would redeem herself...And what of the demon?"

Link shrugged. "Impa and I don't know what we're going to do with him...What do you think?"

The old woman took one of Link's hands into both of her withered palms and clasped it tightly, as if begging Link to stop goofing off and pay attention.

"Link, listen to me and listen carefully. I sensed something different about Zelda before she went through the Gate of Time. She carries the aura of the demon lord...I'm not sure what that means, but I can only pray that this turn of events doesn't compromise the seal any further. So, time is not on our side. You must hurry before the seal breaks again."

"Zelda told me I needed to find the Triforce in order to defeat Demise. Do you know anything about that?"

"The goddess hid the Triforce away in the outcropping of land she sent into the sky, your Skyloft. You must return to Skyloft and seek out any clues there may be on its whereabouts. Go now, Link. I will be eagerly awaiting your return."

...

Outside, Ghirahim leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. He looked up when he saw Link emerge from the temple. They glowered at each other. Link had a terrible feeling. Questions swirled around in his head, but he couldn't work up the nerve to have them answered. Link got on his loftwing and took to the skies. Zelda's loftwing followed after his, eventually flying up much higher, looking forlorn.


	20. Chapter 20

Link wiped the sweat from his brow and wrapped his fingers around the iron bars. How long had he been unconscious? Minutes? Hours? 

He was certain of one thing. He knew how he got there. When he descended into Eldin, he felt a rumbling, and the sky became unusually dark with ash. It was a massive volcanic eruption. Link was tossed about, and the sailcloth did little to break his fall. When he came to, he discovered he'd been captured. A bokoblin stood outside the small hut where Link was being held.

Link took a moment to check out his surroundings beyond the hut. The sky was still darkened. The only light came from what appeared to be a ball of fire hovering over the volcano.

Link sat down, trying to gather his thoughts. He began to brainstorm a way out, but nothing came to mind. He didn't have any of his equipment, not even his sword. Initially, he planned to visit the Fire Dragon, who would give him another part of The Song of the Hero. He had hoped that the Fire Dragon wouldn't give him a test like the Water Dragon. Link chuckled, thinking back on it. The Water Dragon had been pretty skeptical of him. At the moment, however, he had bigger worries. Just how long would he be stuck in this hut before he could find a way out? Zelda depended on him, he reminded himself.

Link realized that he did have one piece of equipment – Zelda's sailcloth. The irony. He must have been holding it when the monsters found him, and yet they didn't take it. Perhaps the bokoblins hadn't realized what an important item it was. After all, to one of them it would appear only as a simple cloth. He already missed Zelda sorely and prayed the seal would hold out for just a little while longer.

The bokoblin outside the hut began to grunt, taking Link out of his thoughts. Link looked up and saw the reason – Ghirahim was approaching the hut. The bokoblin jumped up and down proudly.

"Ah, you've done a fine job capturing this bothersome pest for me. Now let him go for me, will you?"

The bokoblin grunted in confusion.

"Yes...let him go."

The bokoblin scratched its head, still confused. The pig like creature produced a key, unlocked the padlock, and rolled the gate away.

"You've proven yourself quite useful today, but you know....there is one teensy tiny thing...."

The bokoblin's grin turned into a look of sheer terror. Ghirahim grabbed it by the back of its vest with two fingers, holding the monster in front of him like a dirty rag. Ghirahim began to walk towards the nearest lava pit.

"You forgot to address me by my full title, 'Lord Ghirahim'....and well...I'm not in the best mood today...not at all, you see."

The bokoblin shrieked and twisted around violently as Ghirahim held it a few feet over the lava.

"You know...I must take my frustrations out on someone. I'm sorry, my friend, but today it's going to be you." Ghirahim grinned widely, the falling embers cast a red glow over his grey features.

Ghirahim dropped the bokoblin. It let out a blood-curdling screech when it made contact with the lava. It was already dead before its skin began to char and it sank below the bubbling hot liquid.

Link approached Ghirahim, now free of the small hut.

“What are you doing here?" Link asked, there was a tone of suspicion and uncertainty in his voice. Embers rained down, some landing on his skin, burning him momentarily. Ghirahim seemed unaffected.

"I've been tracking you, Sky Child. I may have lost my powers, but don't think I'm completely helpless. As I said, I'm feeling quite...frustrated right now, and I needed someone to vent to. Any questions?"

"That doesn't answer the question of why you're here. I don't know why you're helping me."

Ghirahim sighed. "Of course you do, Sky Child. Your lovely friend, your Zelda is the best thing that ever happened to me." Here, Ghirahim gave Link a devilish grin.

Suddenly Link wanted out of this conversation, he turned and began to walk away quickly, but he was far too slow, and Ghirahim much too quick. Before he knew it, Ghirahim was leaning over his shoulder and whispering into his ear.

"Everything about her is exquisite. Why, the thought of her makes me positively giggly. Her body....her voice. She was...quite delicious."

Link knew what was coming next. He pushed Ghirahim away before he could extend his long tongue like he had when they first met.

"But, don't get any ideas, Sky Child. She's mine. Run along now."

Link was more than happy to get away from Ghirahim.

"Oh...and one more thing, Sky Child...."

Link bit back the urge to swear.

"In the future, I'd very much like it if you addressed me as 'Lord Ghirahim'."

".....No," Link said firmly.

Ghirahim gave an annoyed sigh. "I'll let that slide just this once, but that will certainly have to change once Demise is defeated. Am I clear, Sky Child?"

After recovering the last of his stolen equipment, Link finally set out to talk to the Fire Dragon. Slowly, but surely he was piecing together the Song of the Hero. His next destination would be Lanayru, and he knew he had to hurry.


	21. Chapter 21

In that lonely dormant state that stretched for a vast expanse of time, Zelda had only her dreams and memories to accompany her. Memories faded in and out of her consciousness.

"Your Grace, let me help you." A tall, slender woman with light blonde hair stood before her. A grim expression crossed her features that made Zelda uneasy.

Zelda looked down and realized she was not herself. This was one of Hylia's memories. Zelda, or rather Hylia's hands were covered in blood and her dress was stained crimson.

"The seal binding the demon king won't last forever, but I'll do everything in my power to ensure he never returns... You will see me again." Hylia feigned a reassuring smile, but the pain in her side was becoming too great.

"...Your Grace?" Impa's voice became distant and Hylia couldn't hear her anymore. Everything went black.

The memory faded out and was replaced by a new one.

"I'm going to play with Link now, Daddy," a little girl with bright blonde hair giggled.

"You two are becoming inseparable. Have fun and be back in time for dinner, both of you!" A man with thick white eyebrows and a piercing gaze that somewhat resembled an owl's said with a warm smile.

The memory faded out and was replaced by a recent memory, this one more vivid than the previous two.

She's a young woman now, being dragged somewhere she does not want to go. She pleads with her captor, a man with sleek white hair. He grasps her wrist firmly with one hand. Even when she tries her hardest to pull away, she finds she can't. He soon tires of her struggle. He sighs and clicks his tongue as if scolding a pet and picks her up. Her heart pounds against her chest as the strange man carries her the rest of the way down the slope towards a spike impaled in the ground.

The memory faded out.

Something was disturbing her peaceful sleep as of late. Zelda sensed she wasn't alone. There was some sort of unsettling presence in the void now.

"Hylia...I see you have joined me." A malicious, calculating voice interrupted her calm.

...Demise?

"Yes," the demon king answered, reading her thoughts.

Why are you here?

"To talk..."

I have nothing to discuss with you. Leave me be.

"You gave up your immortal form just to keep me imprisoned. How pitiful and unfortunate for you."

I did what I had to...to protect my people from you.

"You vile excuse for a goddess. How can you justify taking what is rightfully mine; my own sword, my servant... And to think...I created him to find you, knowing that your soul could bring me back. It was the perfect plan. I'd carry out my revenge on the goddess who sealed me away, and then there would be no one to stop me from taking the Triforce."

You were cruel to create him only to serve your own lust for power. Give up, Demise. I won't let you win.

"Where does this overconfidence come from? My servant may have betrayed me, but I won't let that hinder me from my goal. I can still break this seal time and time again, until your pitiful human form can't hold it any longer. And when that day comes, I won't show any benevolence. I almost feel pity for you." Demise's laughter pealed through the void.

Zelda was alone again, but she no longer felt peaceful. The void became nightmarish, filled with visions of the world Demise would create, and it drained her of her hope. It was as if the void had become tainted. Eventually there were no more memories, just nothingness. She wanted to remember, but she felt so weak.

Please hurry, Link...

The old woman, Impa trembled. In the past few hours, she sensed Zelda's aura growing dim. Would Zelda die in front of her just as Hylia had? Long ago, she had made an oath to watch over the seal and the goddess reborn. She had even traveled through the Gate of Time as her younger self in order to keep Zelda safe and to see that she carried out her destiny. She had been truthful when she introduced herself as Impa, but she hadn't let on that she was one and the same as the old priestess back in the Sealed Temple. Perhaps it was better that way.

She had once admired Hylia's wisdom when the goddess decided to become a mortal. It seemed like the right thing to do to ensure the demon king would remain sealed away. Now Impa had her doubts. Things hadn't turned out as Hylia originally planned. Indeed, things had gone awry at the Temple of Time and were now terribly out of control.

Even the demon lord's aura within the girl was weakening. She still wasn't sure of its meaning. She couldn't explain why, but she felt a sort of grief for Zelda. Was Zelda even aware of it? If she did, Zelda would surely cherish it. Something about it made Impa's usually calm demeanor roil. She was utterly repulsed by the implications.

And then it happened. The timing couldn't have been worse. The ground began to shake. There was no denying what it was. The Imprisoned had once again broken the seal binding it.

Please...oh goddess, no...

The rumbling grew more violent. Impa pushed away the human urge to flee.

I must protect Her Grace until death. If I run, I am nothing more than a coward.

Impa shut her eyes tight. Where was Link? Had he found the Triforce yet? What was taking him so long? A single tear rolled over the teardrop tattoo on her cheek.

So this is how it ends...

There were footsteps now; loud, thunderous foot steps. Then it sounded like it was right on top of them. The foundation itself began to shake, and then there was a deafening crash.


	22. Chapter 22

Link's heart pounded within his chest. The monster known as the Imprisoned had once again broke free of its seal. Link let himself free fall, only bringing out the sailcloth at the last second. He knew he was already too late. The monster was closing in on the temple and Link was powerless to stop it. Resealing the monster now would be impossible.

The temple's structure proved weak as the Imprisoned drew nearer. There was a loud crash as the temple's roof caved in. Link could do nothing but watch when he saw the amber crystal rising up out of the chaos. The remainder of the temple crumbled around itself. High up in the air, the crystal that held Zelda shattered into dozens of tiny fragments. Zelda remained high above, suspended in mid air as the Imprisoned opened its gaping jaws below.

I'm supposed to be the hero. I promised Zelda I would wake her up. This can't happen...

Link felt a hand seize his shoulder, which brought him out of his shock. Ghirahim had followed him back to the Sealed Grounds. Link wondered how he always managed to stay just a step ahead or behind him.

"Don't just stand there, Link! Once he absorbs her soul, Demise will be resurrected and Zelda will be..." Link twisted away from Ghirahim.

"Don't touch me! This is your fault after all. Your tornado..."

Zelda writhed as if having a nightmare. Ghirahim gritted his teeth. She gasped, unable to summon enough breath to scream. It was like all the air was being sucked from her lungs. A yellow light was ripped from her body and was inhaled by the monster in haste. Her struggle ceased and she went limp. A whirlwind began to form around the Imprisoned. It swirled and swirled, growing in size and enveloped the ruins of the temple that surrounded them. Link closed his eyes and waited for it to subside. He opened his eyes slowly. In place of the Imprisoned stood a beast of a man that easily towered over both Link and Ghirahim. He was humanoid in appearance, but was covered in dark scales. The man's hair was a raging fire, flickering many shades of red and orange. He turned and looked at the pair before him and gave them a smile that was the most terrible thing Link had ever seen.

"Not going to welcome me back, Ghirahim? What a pity..." His voice was a deep demonic rumble. Demise looked up at Zelda and then at his follower. "So, you would choose this pathetic human girl over serving me? Hylia is...was...my enemy. What was the goddess incarnate to you, Ghirahim? Well, there is no need to answer that... She is as good as dead. What will you do now, Ghirahim? You see, this isn't a request, it's a command. You will return to me."

Ghirahim hesitated. He had once longed for this moment; had even been created for this, but couldn't bring himself to feel even the slightest bit of satisfaction now.

"I'd rather be dead..."

"Join me again, or I will tear what's left of her apart!" Demise bellowed.

Ghirahim came forwards, closing the space between himself and the demon king. "As you wish, Master. I'll do whatever you ask of me, just please spare the girl's body. She has served her purpose. Please...Master."

Demise waved his scaly hand through the air. Zelda's body drifted down gently. Link caught her and carefully laid her on the ground.

The demon lord knelt before his master. Link tried in vain to wake Zelda. He looked up briefly to see Ghirahim peering back at them over his shoulder. He shot Link a pained look. It was a look as penetrating as a blade, and it tore through Link's spirit.

"Now, Ghirahim, return to your vessel and join me in battle." Demise held out his hand towards Ghirahim and he began to levitate in front of the demon king, paralyzed with his arms outstretched.

Ghirahim flinched as his chest began to tear open. Demise's lips curled upwards into a wicked grin. Link's eyes grew wide as he watched. He was glad Zelda wasn't conscious to see this. He could hardly believe what he saw himself. Something was being ripped from Ghirahim's chest. Link squinted. It looked like the hilt of a sword. Ghirahim was screaming now. Blood trickled down the front of the unitard leaving dark red splotches.

"Woe to you Ghirahim, this could have been easier on you if you were in your true form. You may have lost your ability to change into that pure form, but let's see if you are still useful to me." Demise chided his servant. The demon king's laughter echoed against the walls of the pit.

The jagged edges of the blade came out next, bringing forth more blood. After one final piercing scream, the sword went flying through the air and Demise caught it, effortlessly. The blade glowed, ready to accept the spirit of the dark master sword. Ghirahim looked back down at Zelda before he closed his eyes. His body faded into a yellow light interspersed with diamonds and was then sucked into the sword. Demise regarded his weapon proudly.

Demise turned his attention to Link who was still kneeling over Zelda.

"So you are the goddess's chosen hero? Intriguing... You are not what I expected, so I will give you a fair fight. If you wish to face me, I will prepare a place for our battle. If you would raise your sword against the world I would create, then come for me." Demise raised his sword skyward, creating a dark rift before vanishing.

Link cautiously approached the portal, but then he heard something stir in the rubble behind him. He turned and ran towards what was left of the Sealed Temple. Pushing some of the rubble out of the way he was shocked to see the old woman turn her head to look up at him from under her hood. She was crouched in a pocket of the rubble that hadn't completely collapsed. Link pushed the debris out of the way and helped her out.

"What happened to Her Grace?"

Link shook his head sadly. "The demon king has been resurrected. He..he absorbed Zelda's soul and now he wants to fight me."

"Listen Link, if you can defeat the demon king, Zelda's soul may return to her, but you must defeat him before her soul is completely destroyed."

Link felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders; a second chance to make things right.

On the other side of the rift, Link expected a dark battlefield. What he saw was jarringly different. A wide expanse of sky greeted him and he stood in shallow reflective water. It was surprisingly serene, until the demon king turned to face him.

"Ah, I see you've come to meet your end in battle, human. I'm quite impressed by your courage. So unlike your kind...I look forward to this battle. Let's see how long you can last against me. Just remember, when you do fall the world and everything in it will be mine to conquer. And then at last I will be able to claim the power I have sought for millennia. It won't be long now, human. I will take the Triforce for myself and your world shall be under my foot for all eternity!" The clear blue sky became black and the demon king approached Link with an eerily calm demeanor.

Link gripped the master sword so tight, the bones in his hands ached. He charged the demon. Even if he couldn't win, he would fight until his last breath. Link swung at Demise, but the demon king blocked using his sword. Demise sliced through the air nearly hitting Link, who blocked the demon king's attack with his shield. Link didn't want to think about what that sword could do to him. The dark master sword was roughly the same length as Link's body. Link morbidly wondered if he'd be sliced into two.

Link finally managed to slice into the demon king's scaly flesh. Demise roared in pain. Satisfied, Link repeated this pattern, blocking and looking for more opportunities to land successful strikes.

After a few blows, Demise toppled backwards into the shallow water. He rose quickly and raised the dark master sword to the stormy skies. A lightning bolt struck his sword. He came at Link, the blade glowing blue, crackling with electricity.

Link backpedaled away from Demise, getting some distance between them. Demise swung his sword, sending a beam of electricity at Link. Link quickly dodged the attack and raised his own sword skyward, finding that he could do the same. With the blade glowing blue, Link flung the energy towards his enemy. Demise wasn't nearly as quick as Link and was zapped. Link quickly sliced into the demon king with his sword, getting as many strikes as he could manage, until Demise fell once again into the shallow water. Not wasting another second, Link jumped into the air with his sword raised high and delivered a final impaling blow into the demon king's chest. A hush fell over the void. Link hoped it was enough to end the demon king.

The demon king slowly pulled himself to his feet, clutching the wound to his chest, utterly astonished by his loss.

"Useless..." he screamed as he threw the dark master sword across the water. For a few seconds, the demon king was silent, not wanting to acknowledge his defeat.

"...You stand as a paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though you have defeated me, don't think yourself victorious. My hate for your kind shall never perish. Those like you...those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... An incarnation of my hatred shall rise up, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" The demon king laughed manically until he vanished into embers. The storm subsided and the sky became blue once again. Puffy white clouds floated overhead. Link could only muster a faint smile. It reminded him of home. He raised the master sword, absorbing the remains of the demon king. The spirit of the master sword, Fi announced the total eradication of the demon king in her calm robotic voice. Link thought it must have been the most beautiful words he'd ever heard from her.

Link closed his eyes. It was over at last. Hylia's mission was finally over. Yes, this was it.

When he opened his eyes again, he was back at the ruins of the Sealed Temple. He looked over to see Zelda. Her chest rose and fell. Tears slid from her closed lids as she slept. The old woman gave Link an apologetic look.

"Her Grace is going to be alright. Don't be alarmed, Link."

Something was shining nearby. Link turned to see what had caught his eye. It was the dark master sword, discarded in the grass nearby. He tried his best to forget it was there, just wanting things to be like they had before all this.

Zelda stirred at last and and opened her eyes. "Link..."

"I'm here, just like I promised." Link gave her a reassuring smile.

Zelda raised her head to see the remains of the Sealed Temple. She brought her hands to her face, wiping her tears and perspiration away with her palms softly. She felt horrible. Worse than horrible. She slid her hands away from her face and wrapped them around herself. Everything hurt, but nothing seemed to be broken.

"But...everything is ok, right? You're all ok?"

"Everything is fine, now. The demon king has been defeated. You should rest." the old woman said.

Zelda climbed to her feet, staggering a bit.

"Where are you going?" Link asked.

"I...I'm going to look for..."

Link fell silent. He couldn't ignore the sword any longer. As Zelda began to walk towards Faron Woods, Link picked up the dark master sword from the ground a few feet away. He was shocked at how light it was, although it was quite cumbersome for him to wield. He carried it to Zelda with one hand on the grip and the other carefully steadying the blade to keep from cutting himself.

"Zelda...did you know...did you know anything about his true form?"

Zelda looked down at the sword. A familiar red diamond caught her eye. She had seen one like it on the belt Ghirahim wore.

"I think you know what this is."

"...What?" A horrible realization flashed in her eyes.

"Demise...he...forced him back in...said he was returning to his 'vessel'."

Zelda's eyes began to burn. Her throat clenched. Her face was already streaked with tears. She felt like if she didn't calm down, her heart might stop beating.

"It's not permanent...right?" Zelda ran her fingers over the red diamond.

"So sorry, Your Grace. These things should have never came to pass. I was far too harsh with you. I never expected such a situation to arise, and I failed to help you through it... He came for you...just after you went through the Gate of Time. He wanted to see you. And then when arrived in the past, I saw him then, too..." The old woman placed a wrinkled hand on Zelda's shoulder trying her best to calm her.

"The past?"

The old woman smiled. "I'm quite surprised you didn't figure it out sooner...I am Impa - and I have been successful in guarding the goddess reborn, although I certainly have my regrets. I hope you will forgive me, Your Grace." The old woman smiled warmly as she faded away before their eyes.

"Thank you, Impa...for everything," Zelda murmured sadly.

The sun began to set behind the trees. Link and Zelda watch in astonishment as the goddess statue fell from Skyloft and settled over the pit. Zelda remained silent, still clutching the dark master sword even as Link went to cover her with the sailcloth and asked her to take shelter with him inside the statue.


	23. Epilogue

They sit side by side on rocks, looking over Lake Floria. Zelda stares down at her reflection on the water's surface, her expression unchanging.

"You look like you've got something on your mind." Link leans forward, trying to get her attention.

Zelda remains silent. Her eyes look just as tranquil as the water. She wonders if those eyes could give away secrets.

"Zelda, how long has it been? Don't think of him as dead... Just think of it as returning to his vessel."

"Six months, Link. I know. I don't need reminding."

"I just don't want to see you unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy, Link. What gave you that idea?"

"It's just that...never mind. It's a beautiful day. I want to see you enjoy it."

Zelda gets to her feet slowly.

"Zelda?"

"I'm just going back to the village to rest. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Zelda had come to know all the details of the day the demon king had been defeated from Link. In the time since that day, the people of Skyloft had established new homes for themselves on the surface. Zelda walks through the small village taking in the sights. Life went on, but to Zelda, things feel at a standstill. Children play in piles of leaves that the adults had painstakingly raked up.

She misses her loftwing, but she truly loves the surface. There is always something new to discover. A new Knight Academy and bazaar had been built. After their adventure, both Zelda and Link were declared graduated. Zelda had even been given her very own green tunic.

Zelda makes her way to her home where she keeps to herself these days. It is a fairly large house towards the back of the village. The main room is very spacious. There is a bed, a place to cook, a table, and a hearth.

Zelda begins to get ready for a short nap. She pulls off layers of heavy clothing, stripping down to her undergarments. She unravels binding from around her stomach and lets it fall to the floor, stretching as she arches her back, rubbing her hands over her belly. Suddenly it's like he's there with her. He wraps his arms around hers, his hands slide over her distended belly. His ivory lips kiss her neck. She smiles. Another daydream.

Zelda asks herself how this is possible and wonders if maybe it is her punishment. She still doesn't know the answer. She has to admit she had some extreme reservations at first. She wondered what kind of offspring a demon and a human would produce. Then one day she felt the sensation of a tiny foot kicking from deep inside and she felt some comfort in that.

She wonders to herself if she can stand to go into the spare room today. For Zelda, it is too painful to look. It rests there now, as merely a decoration, the Dark Master Sword. Sometimes she entertains the idea that he is still alive somewhere inside, still aware, still thinking of her. Does he miss her as much as she misses him? She soon dismisses these thoughts.

She climbs into bed and pulls the covers over herself. She feels another kick. As she falls asleep she decides she will tell someone soon. She can't keep this a secret forever. She knows who she will tell first.

.........

 

"Zelda, I have something important to tell you. Something I've neglected to tell you for far too long, but you need to hear this now..." Link's tone is serious. Had he been keeping a secret from her, too?

Zelda was initially taken aback by Link's reaction when she told him the truth. Link wasn't surprised, and he apparently had vital information to share with her regarding the subject.

"Before Demise was sealed inside the Master Sword, he said an incarnation of his hatred would always follow our descendants. This child of yours will not only have the blood of the goddess, but also the blood of the servant that betrayed him... Zelda, are you afraid?"

"Yes...it worries me, but I suppose I can't expect a being such as Demise to let something like that go so easily."

...............

 

"So, Your Grace, who's the father?... Is it that handsome man over there?" The rotund, middle-aged sheikah woman cheerfully asks and points to Link, who sits across the room from them. Her new guardian is so different from Impa in every way, but Zelda can't help but be reminded of her.

Zelda looks down and shakes her head 'no'.

"Well, I'm sure your baby will be a beautiful blessing from Hylia, regardless."

"...Thank you..." Zelda says. She no longer feels like her life is standing still. She feels freedom.

.................

 

A few months later, her child is born on a cold day. Snow is falling outside, but Zelda is far too preoccupied to be cold.

"She's perfect...just like her father was perfect." Zelda says quietly, noticing a tiny diamond shaped birth mark on the little girl's cheek.

The sheikah midwife tucks the baby girl in her crib before departing for the night. Zelda finds she is exhausted and falls asleep not long after sunset.

Zelda stands in an endless expanse of shallow water that reflects the sky. She thinks of Skyloft and momentarily feels a little homesick. She realizes she is dreaming, but she doesn't want to wake up. It is so peaceful.

"...She's beautiful...just like you, Zelda."

An almost inaudible gasp escapes her mouth as her mind registers who the voice belongs to. Ghirahim materializes before her. His red cape sways in the wind. He smiles at her. He is whole again. There aren't any sign of the injuries Link had described to her. Zelda's voice catches in her throat. A few seconds pass before she can speak. This isn't a mere daydream. She knows it's a dream, but there is something real about it.

There's only one thing she can think to say. "I've missed you so much..."

"As I have missed you."

"I am afraid...afraid for our child. I know the demon king won't let someone like her go unharmed."

"I will protect her. I know now that this is my new purpose. My vessel is a powerful weapon and I will watch over her. I may be confined to the sword, but I cannot be destroyed. All I've got is time."

The sound of an infant's cry fills the air. The awareness that this is only a dream is suddenly and painfully manifest.

"I have to go now, Zelda."

"No, wait...please don't go away. Even if this is only a dream, I want to stay here with you... Please..." Zelda rushes forward, reaching for him, but instead her hands grasp something cold and hard.

Zelda opens her eyes, only to realize she is kneeling on the floor of the spare room, the Dark Master Sword rests in her hands. How did she get here? Had she sleepwalked? She hears the cries of her child drifting from the main room. Zelda reluctantly lets go of the sword.

Moonlight reflects off the snow outside, illuminating the main room. Zelda takes the crying child in her arms and sits down on the edge of her bed.

"Someday I will tell you the legend of the goddess reborn and a powerful demon lord. I'm sure you will play a part in all of this, too. Yes...this is only the beginning..." Zelda smiles. She begins to sing a lullaby. The baby soon falls back to sleep in her arms.

Yes...someday, when you're older, I'll teach you how to use a sword.


End file.
